Kiyoko
by fairytailiseverything
Summary: (fem Deku) Izuki always thought she was quirkless, she's been told that from the doctor, from her mother, even from her boyfriend kacchan, but one day when someone she dearly loves is in danger she finds out she does have a quirk, a good one too. And on top of all that, All might decides she's worthy enough for one for all. (bakugouXdeku)
1. Chapter 1

"Kacchan!" Izuki called out to her beloved boyfriend. They've been dating for about a year now, and people can't figure out what he sees in her, and what she sees in him, they are exact opposites. She's a ray of sunshine, a cinnamon roll, a literal bunny, with her long curly hair she puts in pigtails every day. He's a bully, he likes to hide his emotions, and he even looks mean. But they are so happy together, even if Izuki doesn't tell her any of her problems. She runs up to him and jumps on his back, he catches her. She weighs less than 100 pounds and he is ripped. "You didn't wait for me."

"Sorry, you were taking too long," he says casually while still walking to school. "What the hell were you even doing?"

"Shaving my legs," she says with a blush on her face. "And working out."

"Why are you working out? You do not need to lose fucking weight."

"I want to get into UA, with you."

"You're fucking quirkless, Kiyoko"

"But I want to be a sidekick, for you."

"I don't want you to get hurt. You can't"

"But I can Kacchan! You know what I'm capable of."

"Of course I know! You are the best strategist I know. You've studied everyone stupid weaknesses and can make up a plan on the spot."

"Exactly! If I train to become stronger I can pass the entrance exam!"

"Absolutely not. Choose another high school, you can not join UA"

She jumped off his back and walked in front of him. "You don't want us in the same high school, don't you?"

"No of course not, I would love to be with you. I just" he rubbed the back of his head, a pink tint to his cheeks."I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, too bad! I've been training for that day for my whole freaking life! I took self-defense and fighting classes since I was three and I've mastered everything I can! I have the brains behind it and I will try to get into UA!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. She ran away from him, ignoring his pleads for her to come back. He heard his angry explosions and him take off after her. And her pace quickened. "He doesn't believe in me. I'll show him, I can get into the hero course without a quirk!"

She reached the school grounds and received some evil smirks. She was often, no, all the time bullied by everyone in the school. She had no other friends than Bakugou, and even he liked to make fun of her sometimes. She was quirkless, an easy target. It got better when she started dating Bakugou, he was her bodyguard so no one even dared to hurt or insult her when he was around. He had no idea that anyone was bullying her beside him when they were younger. So when he left, it became utter chaos. Her hair was pulled, she was punched, kicked and scratched. They said some pretty mean things, like a slut and worthless whore. He would ask about the bruises and cuts on her body and she would blame it on her clumsiness.

3 girls approached her.

"Where is your boyfriend?" they tauntingly ask.

She began to shake out of fear. "He and I had an argument, and I ran off."

"Bad decision." one of them say. Everyone giggles at her fear.

One of them grabs her hair and izuki clutches her head to make the pain go away. The girls take the open opportunity and knee her in the stomach. Hard. One of the 3 girls have a speed quirk. They laugh when she throws up.

Then they hear the explosions. They scatter as fast as they can, not wanting to be caught by the strongest guy in school.

Before Bakugou got to the school grounds the girl with the speed quirk came back to Izuki's weak, trembling body.

"Now remember little Deku, if you ever tell him, we will literally kill him. He may be strong, and ridiculously sexy, but if everyone in the school gangs up on him, he can be killed." she was about to walk off and but before that, she used her quirk and kneed her in the stomach once again. She clutched her mouth and stomach before falling to her knees. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left Kacchan. " she whimpered, loud enough for that girl to hear.

"No, he should leave you, slut." then she ran off when the explosions grew even closer.

"Kiyoko!" Bakugou yelled from the front gates. He spotted her in the courtyard. On her knees holding her stomach and mouth. "Ikuki!" he ran towards her. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." he looks at the vomit in front of her. "Hey what happened" he saw her tear stained face, he tried to contain it, but he was internally panicking. "Izuki, what happened?!"

She looks up at him and puts on her best smile with some effort. "I just overexerted myself. Running from you is hard you know!"

He sighs. "Be careful. You really scared me." She looks up at him and gives him a look. "Tch forget what I said"

"And just for the record, Kacchan, I am going to try to get into UA. I'm sorry, but I need to try to prove myself. But if I don't get in, I'll be rooting for you."

He smiles. "I love you."

She grinned proudly at her amazing boyfriend. His cheeks turned a light pink. "Tch, stop making that face." he helped her up and she was still clutching her stomach. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded her head her head enthusiastically. If it was for him, she would withstand anything.

He took her hand and they walked into class.

0000000000000000000

That day, Bakugou and his group of friends ditched after lunch, leaving Izuki alone with the whole school targeting. She was absolutely terrified to be without Bakugou. Why did he even ditch? That day her whole class tortured her. Someone even used their quirk to burn off some of her hair. But the last straw to all the bullying is at the end of the day when the teacher left the classroom, izuki was frantically trying to pack up her things before the others got ideas, but of course, she was too slow.

"So, Deku, you want to get into UA?" one of her classmates taunt.

"I do," she says quickly, still trying to pack up her things.

"Don't you know that that school is for people with quirks?"

"It's for people with the dream of working or being a hero. You don't have to have a quirk." she says shyly.

"Are you talking back?" one of them say, annoyed.

"No, just simply correcting an error."

One of the people grab the front of her shirt and pull her into their face. "Listen here worthless Deku, there has never been a quirkless hero, and there has never been a person who is quirkless get into UA. so give up and move on."

"I don't want to do that though. At least let me try." she says quietly, looking down at her feet.

One of them slap her across the face. "I told you to never talk back to us right?"

"Yes," she said sadly, holding her cheek that was bright red.

"You don't belong in UA, you don't belong as a hero, you don't even fucking belong here dammit! There are a few places you belong though. One of them is hanging on a rope that's tied to a tree. In other words, you belong with the dead. Go kill yourself if you really want a quirk. Maybe you can get one in your next life."

Everyone laughs when she starts to cry. She grabs her bag and runs out of the room.

"I want Kacchan!" she cries out.

00000000

Izuki starts to walk home, her eyes are puffy and red from crying. Their comments really hurt her. "Well, that was new. They never told me to kill myself. Eh, just means that they are really try to break me. It's working though. I don't know if I can keep holding on to nothing." she wipes her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Izuki has two routes that can take her home. The first one is one she takes when she has a normal day. It's the one she walks home with Bakugou. It's her good day walk. That route takes her about 15 minutes to get home. The other route is taken usually when her boyfriend ditches and her classmates torment her. This route is one she takes when she's having a bad day. It takes her about 30 minutes on this route. It gives her peace and quiet to think about herself and what she's done to deserve the hurt. She takes this route quite frequently recently.

She starts to go through the graffiti-filled tunnel when she hears something from behind her. Scared that one of her classmates followed she turns around ready to defend herself. But it wasn't one of her classmates. It was an awful looking monster that looks like it's made of mud.

"Ooh! A host, I need to hide. Sorry pretty girl, but I need your body."

She tries to run away from the awful creature, but he surrounds her whole body and goes into her mouth and nose, making her unable to breathe. She tries to scream for help, for Kacchan to help her, but she couldn't.

45 agonizing seconds. She couldn't do anything but struggle for 45 seconds. Tears poured out of her eyes and she fought back as best as she could for 45 seconds. Then her vision got fuzzy and she blacked out. The last thing she said before she passed out was "Kacchan…"

"Hello? Small child?" Izuki's eyes blinked open and saw her idol in front of her. "Oh thank goodness. I thought we lost you there."

"All Might!" Izuki screamed "It's really you! Oh my god, I always wanted to meet you. I need an autograph please!"

"Of course! Anything for a fan." he pulled out a piece of paper out of nowhere and gave it to her. It had a signature and a little doodle of himself. "Well, I ought to be going now. Stay safe out there kiddo."

"No All Might wait!" Izuki ran up and gripped his ankle. All might jumped and Izuki kept her grip on him somehow.

All might felt a weight on his leg and looked down to see Izuki. "Hey what are you doing? Get off! I love my fans, but this is overboard." he began to shake his leg, but Izuki held on.

"I can't let go! If I do I'll die!"

"I guess you're right. You'll have to wait until we land." a bit of blood trickled from his mouth. "Shit."

Once they landed, Izuki clutched the ground for real life.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I really must be going."

"Wait!" Izuki yelled. "I need to ask you something important. Is it possible to become a hero, even if you don't have a quirk? I know you probably don't want to here a sappy backstory, but I always want to become a hero, and everyone including my boyfriend and my mother have told me so. I am bullied at school and just today I was told to kill myself. I want to prove them wrong. I want to prove them wrong so bad. So please, tell me. Can I become a hero?"

She looked up to her idol and screamed. Instead of the muscular confident hero she always admired, there stood a frail and boney figure that just slightly resembled All Might.

"Who are you. Where did All Might do?! What did you do to him?!"

"Calm down kid. I am All Might."

"Imposter!" she screamed.

He flinched at the anger in her tone. "It really is me, kiddo."

"How did this happen?" she asked, still shocked that the figure in front of her was really All Might.

"You know what you go to the beach and guys suck in everything and flex their muscles to impress girls and when the girl is out of sight they release and go back to their original figure? That's basically me."

"No way… that's not true. You have to be lying."

"Sorry. I'm not lying. I used to be able to hold that form longer, but I got into a fight with a tough person." Izuki was about to question what fight but he kept talking. "You don't know who it is. Trust me. I tried as hard as I could to keep it from the public. But this guy was tough." he lifted his shirt, showing his stomach and a gaping purple scar. "My stomach doesn't work anymore. Therefore, making it harder to stay in that form. But to answer your question. I'll be honest kid. No. you can't become a hero." her eyes snap up to meet his. "I know it's your dream, and you've got the backstory to top it all off, but without a quirk, you won't achieve anything. Become a police officer if you really want to help the world. But without a quirk, you can't be a hero."

Tears fill Izuki's eyes. Her dreams were just crushed before her eyes. By her idol.

"I really got to go now. Sorry for crushing your dreams, but I'd rather see you sad then dead." With some effort he turned into All Might again and jumped from the building, kicking up the air around her. She didn't move. She continued to stare at the empty space where All Might once was. Before everything crashed down on her. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground she put her hands to her face and cried. She cried for who knows how long. She picked up her phone and started to text Bakugou.

"I need you." Is all she sent.

She stared at her phone for a good 3 minutes. Usually, he would respond immediately, he would just hide his phone from his friends. But he isn't responding. She continued to cry.

"Can this day get any worse?"

0000000

Eventually, she got off the roof and started to walk home. On the way home there was a crowd of people surrounding an alley.

"Another villain attack? Eh no point of taking notes, I can't become a hero."

Then she heard explosions. The aftershocks sounding exactly like Bakugou's.

She never ran faster towards something before. She ran as fast as she could towards the crowd of bystanders. She pushed and shoved towards the front. When she finally reached the front she saw the most horrendous sight. It was Bakugou, getting attacked by the sludge monster. The same sludge monster she got attacked from. She felt her heart drop. He was trying to fight for a breath of air by setting off explosions.

"This is all my fault." she whimpered.

"Poor thing, this has been going on for about 20 minutes." one of the bystanders said.

She gasped. She couldn't even deal with 1 minute, let alone 20 minutes! Then before she knew what was going on, her feet took off without thinking. She heard people try to yell at her to stop, but she didn't listen. She looked at the monster a bunch of notes popping into her head, items around her lighting up a bright blue.

"Name, unnamed, parents abandoned at birth. Quirk, sludge, by entering someone's body they can take over their quirk. Weaknesses, wind, and his eyes and mouth aren't made of sludge, therefore, if hit, will do damage." in her eyes, her backpack started glowing a bright blue. "If I calculate this right if I throw my backpack right now," She ripped off her backpack and threw it, it's contents inside scattering. "The math notebook should hit the monster in the right eye." One of the notebooks hit the monster in the eye. Making it so Bakugou could free himself to get a breath of air.

He gasped and coughed. "Kiyoko! You need to get out of here! You could get hurt!

"I couldn't stand there and just watch you die Kacchan! What kind of girlfriend would I be?!" his face softened for a brief moment before the sludge-covered his mouth again. "Kacchan!" she screamed clawing at the sludge, trying to get him to breathe again.

"Fear not, for I am here!" a voice confidently said from behind them.

Izuki gasped. All Might would save him!

"Texas Smash!" All Might yelled while punching the ground. The air kicked up all around them, the sludge monster was knocked away. And through into a capsulated container for his crimes. Almight grabs the 2 middle schoolers as the wind settled down. They fell to the ground with a thump.

"Kacchan! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I am. But you are such a dumbass! You can't just run straight into danger for my sake!"

"I couldn't just stand there Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there when you looked in so much pain. If that was the case, then you should break up with me right now. I'm sorry, but I had to do something."

Before Bakugou could respond, they were separated, Bakugou was checked for injuries and Izuki was scolded for being reckless. She looked up at the pro heroes, thanked them and walked off, not before collecting her items though. She walked towards home. She took the bad day route.

She heard running footsteps from behind her, she turned around and saw Bakugou.

"What are you doing here? You should still be with the paramedics, you could still be hurt. Go back to this site, I'll see you tommorow."

"What the hell?!" he yelled. "Are you avoiding me now?!"

"No i'm not. Today has been the worst day of my life Kacchan. I would never avoid the only person who makes my day get any better. Are you okay though, I heard someone say that you were fighting with that monster for 20 minutes."

"I'm fine, but what was your text about?" he held up his phone, showing the text she sent him about 30 minutes ago.

"It was nothing. I just missed you. But you should really get home. You could still be hurt."

"I can walk home with you. You live right by my house."

"That's okay, I'm sure you're still pretty pissed at me. I don't want to burden you."

"You always want to walk home with me, and you never just send a message and tell me to not worry about it. Especially when it's something like I need you. What's going on?!"

Silence.

"Kiyoko, you can tell me anything, no matter how fucking pissed I am at you."

Tears filled her eyes. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist.

"What's been going on?" he whispered.

"I can't tell you! I can't tell you Kacchan! If I tell you, they said they would murder you!"

"What?!" he says. "Who said what?!"

"I can't say! I just want you to be alive and with me!" she cried tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Kiyoko, tell me, right now. I don't care if I get murdered, this is clearly bothering you. So tell me."

"You don't care if you get murdered, but I sure as heck do."

"Let me put it this way. Stop fucking looking down on me!" he shouted. She flinched and he softened his voice slightly. "I can handle my own damn self and I sure as hell can protect you, so you better tell me what the fuck is bothering you right now."

"Bullies," she says.

"Bullies, I'm your only bully. And I stopped a year ago."

"That's what you think." she said shyly while looking at her feet.

He cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. "Are people bullying you behind my back?"

She nodded her head weakly. "Everyone in the school is on it."

"Everyone?!" he yells, his hands crackling.

"It's okay. It's been going on for a year now, it's not a big deal."

"It's a fucking huge deal that's what it is. What the fuck are they doing to you."

"It started with the pulling of my hair. And just like the nickname Deku and that was it. It wasn't anything I couldn't bear. Then I started dating you and they upped their game. They would call me a slut and use me as their punching dummy, but only if you left. Even if it was as short as a bathroom break. But one person brought up the point that they would be in big trouble if I told you, so they said that if I told you, they would murder you and then I would be all alone. Today was especially bad. I ran away from you and in the 2 minutes that I was there, they kneed me in the stomach and made me vomit. I just, try to keep my happiness, i try to withstand it, for you. But I-I can't do this anymore!" she cried out.

"Do they ever leave a mark?" he snarled.

"yes." she whimpered.

"How often?"

"I'm their quirk practice dummy. I test how fatal their quirks are."

"Lift your shirt."

"Kacchan... No, i'm fine. Today wasn't bad. My bruise isn't that bad."

"You said bruise. That gives me all the more reason to see." He grabbed her shirt and ripped it up angrily. There in the center of her stomach was a giant purple bruise. "You call this not bad?!"  
"Remember when I broke my arm from a bike riding accident?"

"Don't you dare fucking tell me."

"This is fine compared to that."

"I'm gonna kill them all. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I value your life way more than mine."

"I will murder everyone in that shit school"

"You can't do that. I can take it. I've been bearing it for this long, I can do it longer."

"What about when I ditched today? What happened then?"

"They didn't hurt me… physically."

"What happened then?" he growled.

"They told me…" she trailed off.

What did they say dammit!?"

"They told me to kill myself and I actually wanted to and that's why I texted you!"

His eyes widened. Then he crushed her to his chest. All of his angry feeling towards her melted off. "I'm sorry. I'm an awful boyfriend."

"You're an amazing boyfriend. You're my reason for living. I think that's doing fantastic as a significant other."

They held each other for a good 5 minutes before he let go.

"Are you sure you want to walk home alone?"

She nodded her head weakly. "Yeah. I just want to think." he squinted at her. "I'll text you when I get home." she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't tell them that I told you anything. I won't be able to sleep for months."

He smiled. "Sure, I just won't be leaving you alone anytime soon.

0000000

Izuki was silently walking home. Oddly in a good mood even after her extremely shitty day.

"I'm am here!" a loud voice boomed in front of her.

"All Might? What are you doing here? If you are here to scold me then don't burden yourself, I have been yelled at enough for today."

"That's not why I am here. I'm here to ask you something important."

"And what's that?"

"You knew how to defeat that sludge monster. Didn't you?"

She thought back when she ran towards the sludge monster to save Bakugou.

"I knew how to defeat it?"

"Of course you did. You knew exactly what it's weakness and quirk was. I heard you. You knew all about it."

"I guess so, it just all came to me. Like it was second nature."

"Quirk."

"What?"

"That's your quirk."

She froze and her eyes welled up in tears. "I have a quirk."

"It would be hard to know because it's not something you can physically see, but you knew all about that monster, so that's your quirk. you know Ragdoll from the Wild Wild Pussycats?"

"Yeah of course."

"You quirk is like hers, but more powerful. Congratulations, you got a good quirk."

"What exactly is it," she asked.

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Well," she tried to think back at the tragic event that happened less than an hour ago. "I got every single bit of information from him, like name, quirk, parents, weak points, strong points, but I also got everything memorable in his life he's done. Like her raped about 3 girls on weekend. That wasn't very fun to hear. I also got a bunch of ways to defeat him with what I had around me. It was really cool. Like items glowed in my mind and showed instructions of what to do with them."

"What's the quirk called?"

"I think I want to call it Instructions."

"Would you like a second quirk?" All Might asked, out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a physically quirk to go with your mental one."

"I don't understand."

He sighs. "I have a quirk that can pass on a very special quirk to other people deemed worthy."

"So you have 2 quirks."

"No, I only have one. I've avoided the question about my quirk to anyone because if word got out, there would be literal chaos everywhere. It's called One for All. It's passed on by person to person. The person who has One for All can pass it on when they find a person they think are worthy. And you seem pretty worthy to me. If we build up your body and that quirk of yours, you could become a fine hero. Little girl, please take my quirk. You can become a hero."

Tears filled in her eyes. Somehow, the worst day of her life just turned into the best. She collapsed on the floor and cried her eyes out.

"Yes. I will take your quirk."

"I didn't hear you. Can you say it louder?"

"I want to be a hero!" she yelled.

"Fantastic."

00000000

"Why am I doing this?"

"You aren't fit for my quirk."

Tears filled in her eyes. "B-but you said."

"No! No! Stop crying!" he flipped off the fridge that she was trying to drag across the seashore and landed in front of her. He wiped off the tear that rolled down her face. "You as a person can become a hero, but my quirk will destroy that little body of yours, so we are building up your strength in order to bear my quirk. Now, this beach used to be a beautiful vacation spot, until people started dumping their trash here. So in order to build up your strength and to do some, small hero work, you will clean up this entire beach in 10 months, got it?"

She looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "You got it!"

00000000

After that day that Bakugou got attacked, Izuki became more distant. Not in a way that she would avoid Bakugou, it was that she fell asleep in class and she would work out every second she got. It was seriously scaring her boyfriend. She even forgot to text him half the time. She looked so stressed. She was barely maintaining her grades. Let alone an intense workout every day. But he had no idea what she was going through.

0000000

It was the day before the entrance exam. Izuki stayed up the entire night, moving garbage from the beach.

That morning when All Might came in to check on her, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. She was standing there wearing only a sports bra and track pants, on a mountain of garbage huffing out of pure tiredness. She looked back and smiled at All Might.

"I. did. It," she said, holding a thumbs up.

"You truly do deserve my quirk."

0000000

After 10 months of unbearable training, it was the day of the entrance exam. Bakugou and Izuki agreed that in the exam, they would be rivals. Bakugou was very impressed by how much Izuki grew in the 10 months. She was always a little ripped. A six-pack and toned arm and legs. But during the 10 months, she got so much stronger. It made him worry about how much she was pushing herself.

They both walked up to the exam facility together. Not hand in hand, but together. They were strictly professional.

"I'm gonna go Kacchan, good luck. I know you won't need it. You will most likely get in." she pecked his cheek.

He snaked his arms around her waist. "I love you,"

"We were gonna stay professional, remember?"

"You kissed me. I get to do something back."

She blushed a bright red. "Okay, I get it! Let me go please."

He dropped his hands and shoved them in his pockets. She was about to walk away before he stopped her. "It's not too late to go home."

Anger fumed from her core. She turned around and glared at him. "You're back with this crap?!"

"I'm telling you that you can drop out if you want," he says, annoyed.

"I am not dropping out of my dream!" she yelled and stomped away. He couldn't help but quietly smile. It's so cute when she gets angry. When she gets up in his face she has to stand on her tippy toes and he's still about 2 inches taller. He being 5 2 really screws her over sometime. And when she stomps away, her pigtails bounce and it makes it even cuter.

Izuki walked towards the entrance and tripped on a rock. She almost fell, before she started to float in the air. She squealed before her feet gently landed on the pavement.

"Sorry bout that! I saw you were about to fall, so I helped! I used my quirk. I'm not supposed to use my quirk without asking, but it looked like you didn't mind. I'm Uraraka!"

"I'm Midoriya, Izuki midoriya."

"That's an adorable name! Are you here trying to get into UA, or here for someone else?"

"Would it be weird if I saw both?"

"Not really. What's your quirk? Mine is zero gravity. I can make me or things I touch have no gravity."

"I have a quirk called instructions. It when I can get every single bit of important information from a person, like name, quirk, parents, weak points, and strong points. I can also get a bunch of ways to defeat the person with what I had around me. items glowed in my mind and showed instructions of what to do with them."

"That's an amazing quirk! Do it on me!"

She stared at Uraraka. "You name is Ochaco Uraraka, you have the quirk of zero gravity which means you can make anything you touch float. You release them by touching your fingertips. You can make yourself float to, but if you use your quirk too much, you get extremely nauseous. Strong points, if you make someone float you almost immobilize them making it great for hero jobs. Easy ways to defeat you is to have a long ranged attack such as guns or explosions."

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" she screamed. "That has to be one of the coolest quirks you can have!"

Izuki blushed. "Thanks."

"Would you consider going out with me?"

Izuki's eyes widened. "Uhhh."

Then the buzzer sounded for everyone to go in. they followed with the instructions, excited energy buzzing within the walls. Everyone found their seats.

"Of course I'm placed next to you." Izuki sighed.

"Hey what's wrong with me!?" he yelled. People shushed him and he just held out his hands, crackling in anger.

"I just meant that you've been trying to tell me to quit for 15 years and you are gonna tell me during the instructions."

"I'm not. I can't even tell you to quit anymore, there is no going back now. But, If you want to become a hero then be my guest, but we are gonna be rivals then. "

She smiled. "Deal!"

They both sat down, waiting for Present Mic to give instructions.

00000000

"We are in different facilities," Izuki says. "Well, good luck! I love you." She starts to walk away, with the other groups. But he grabs her wrist. "Kacchan, we said we were being professional."

"You just slipped up. You are sometimes just so hard to resist." he said lustfully.

She blushed a bright red. "Ahh! Don't say that!"

He crushed his lips to hers, releasing after a few seconds. "Don't you dare die on me. understand?"

"I won't! Bye!" she waved to him as she ran to catch up with her group, still being a little flustered.

00000000

She walked up to the front gates as nervous reck. She could probably die from dehydration from the amount she's sweating. She looked around and saw Uraraka. She wanted to run to her and thank her for being nice to her. Usually, she was the one getting tripped, not the one who is getting help when tripped. But before she could reach her a tall man with black hair stops her.

"She's focusing. Do not disturb her."

"Oh, your right. Sorry, and thank you."

"Geez, you look like a nervous wreck. You're not gonna get in. you don't belong here."

This ticked her off. She looks at him studying his features. Then her quirk activated without her consent. "You're name is Tenya Lida. Quirk, engine. Weaknesses, family, and if some blocked your engines in your calves, your speed boost is screwed. Woah how did I do that?!" she screamed.

"Is that your quirk?"

"It is my quirk, but It never activates without my consent."

Before Lida had a chance to respond, the blaring of Present Mic's voice stops them.

"BEGIN!"

Everyone starts running through the open door. Izuki is no exception. She books it towards the entrance. She's in the way back. But as she's looking for a robot, one springs through a wall. She looks at it, stunned in fear. She takes a deep breath and activated her quirk.

"It's a one-pointer robot, it's weakness, the core in the center, hit it one time and lights out."

She was about to attack its red core in the center, but a blue blast beat her to it.

"Huh, maybe you should actually attack it instead of standing there," he said.

Angry, she ran towards the center of this fake town. So much dead robots.

"I need just one point," she mumbled.

"I hope thirty will be enough." a girl yells sweating so much

"30?!" she screamed. "Oh man I'm screwed," she said with tears in her eyes.

Then a giant robot taller than any of the buildings in this town appears. Everyone screams and runs.

"How many points is that?!" one person yells.

"It's the zero pointer!" another person screamed.

She was about to run when she heard screams coming from where the robot is. It was Uraraka.

"Help!" she screamed.

Adrenaline kicked in and thousands of strategies popped into izuki's head. She ran towards the robot. "Okay, I need to time this perfectly, I need to use One for All once on his head and that should be enough" then Instructions showed the aftermath of using the quirk untrained. Her legs and arms would be broken. "Okay, that doesn't seem like a good idea. And seems very painful. But it's the easiest strategy that's popping into my head."

She used her quirk on her legs and jumped. Her quirk making both of her legs completely broken. She didn't care about that though. She didn't even feel the pain. She soared through the air at lightning speeds. She activated one for all on her arm and punched the robot square in the face. It's whole face exploded. Her legs and right arm were completely shattered and she couldn't save herself.

"Okay, so that wasn't a good idea. Dammit, Instructions, give me good ideas!" she fell about 100 feet, before someone slapped her face, making her float in the air. Then she fell.

"Thank you." Uraraka sighed out.

Izuki tried to get up "I just want one point" she cried out.

Then the buzzer sounded signaling it was over. She collapsed on the floor tears in her eyes. "Everyone was right. I will never be a hero."

Then a wet mouth hit her forehead and all the pain in her body was gone. She looked up and gasped.

"Recovery girl!"

"That's my name sweetie. But none of the me nonsense, you really destroyed your arm. Your feet are better though. You are able to walk, but I need you to come to my office to get a sling."

"Okay. thank you."

0000000

She came out of the facility with tears in her eyes. Bakugou was waiting for her and noticed she was walking out of the school grounds. He ran up to her.

"I told you not to die dammit! You destroyed your arm!"

She looked up at him with a broken expression. "I'm not in the mood."

"How did you do?" he asked, cautious.

"How many points did you get?" she countered, still sulking.

"77."

"I got none."

She was crushed to bakugou's chest. "I'm sorry."

"I'm never gonna be a hero. This was the last straw. I give up! I'm gonna listen to what the people at our school say and kill myself and hopefully, I will have a quirk in my next life!"

"Nope." kacchan shakes his head."I won't let you. If you do that, I will kill myself."

"But you can actually become a hero. I can't"

"I know, and so can you."

"Did you not hear me?! I got no points!"

"If you really are thinking these things. If you are really thinking about killing yourself. I will stick with you for as long as it takes for you to understand that I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled lightly. "That's really sweet of you. Also, congrats. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. But knowing you, you probably did something amazing instead of getting points."

"I guess... I saved someone from a zero pointer."

He snorted. "How, did you just grab them and run? That robot was a beast, they went overboard with that."

"I destroyed it," she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I destroyed the zero pointer."

"You did what?! How?"

"Kacchan would you believe me if I say I have a quirk and just haven't had the time to tell you because I've been training excessively for this day."

He stopped and gripped her shoulders. "Tell me everything."

"The day you got attacked by the sludge monsters, I found out I had a quirk."

"That was 10 months ago Kiyoko!" he yelled. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry okay, I never got the guts to tell you."

He rolls his eyes. "Continue."

"My quirk is called Instructions. It makes it so when I look at someone I know everything about them and how to defeat them. In fighting situations, items light up and my brain shows me how to use them to defeat the opponent."

"Try it on me."

She backs away from him and looks at him. Notes flowed through her mind. "Katsuki Bakugou, quirk explosion. Your sweat is nitroglycerin, making it so you can explode things on command. Weaknesses, cold environments. In cold places you can't sweat that much, making it difficult to use your quirk. Strong point-"

Before she could continue he crushed her to his chest. "I knew it was a quirk."

"Huh?"

"I always knew that strategy skill of yours was a quirk."

"Shouldn't you be pissed?"

"I'm super pissed. I'm furious at you, that after 10 fucking months you didn't tell me, but I'm glad you have a quirk. I need a girlfriend who I can compete with."

"Kacchan…"

"Also didn't you say that you destroyed it, you couldn't have just destroyed it with that quirk. You are stronger, but not that strong."

"Ummm. I have 2 quirks?"

0000000000

 **And that's a wrap on chapter one of this story. I don't know what it's gonna be called. Maybe Izuki the mastermind. Or kiyoko. Oh and also kiyoko means pure child, so i thought it would be adorable for a nickname.**

 **Anyways, this is my new story, i will be trying my best update regularly. So yeah! Bye everyone**

 **Okay and one more note, is that when she is using her Instructions quirk, all the notes and stuff popping into her head and her talking to herself happens in matter of 3 seconds. It makes it look a lot longer than it is.**

 **But like anyways, leave a review and tell me what you want to see next. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! Omg guys, i literally never got that much favorites overnight! I'm so happy you like my story, it gives me so much motivation to start the next chapter! Also, i will be doing like baby fluff chapters in between, cause fluff is cute. So like, leave a review to tell me what kinda fluff you wanna see, but anyways, enjoy!**

"Ummm. I have 2 quirks?" she mumbled.

"What did you say? You need to fucking drop that mumbling habit, it drives me the fuck insane."

"I don't know how I destroyed the zero pointer Kacchan, it must have been adrenaline." she lied. She couldn't tell Bakugou that she had 2 quirks. First of all, All Might clearly said to not tell anyone, because of her quirk got out, the world would basically be screwed. Secondly, Bakugou is pissed enough that she has one quirk, let alone two.

Her lie wasn't that convincing, Bakugou raised an eyebrow. "Adrenaline, destroyed a giant robot?"

"Yeah, I mean I broke my arm and both of my legs, it seems reasonable enough."

He sighed. "Whatever you say."

"I'm tired, can you carry me home?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

He smiled a smile that you can only see when he's around her. "Whatever you say."

She gave him a cute smile and ran behind him and jumped on his back. He caught her and continued walking normally like there is no weight on him.

"Shouldn't you be sad?"

"Do you want me sad?" she asked innocently.

"No, not in the slightest. I'm just slightly confused. You were devastated a few minutes ago, and now you are as bubbly as you usually are. "

"Oh I'm completely crushed. My dreams of being a hero are a pile of ashes. But I'm happy for you. And that's all that matters to me."

He squeezed her knees to his middle as a sign to show his gratitude. "you know I love you right?"

"I know that. That's my lifeline." she kissed his cheek. "You know I love you, so much, right?"

"I'm relying on that."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"I want you to spar with me," Bakugou said out of the blue. "Right there" he pointed to a pond and a large field.

"Right now?" she asked panicked. "Kacchan, I'm injured."

"I know you're just bluffing about the injury. You really want the sling off. You don't want to explain to your mother. And slings are itchy. You said that when you broke your arm a year ago."

She smiled. "you know me so well."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way." he turned a sharp left and walked down a hill to the open field. "let's spar."

"Kacchan, my quirk doesn't work well with this. Plus, I don't even want to fight you."

"Are you looking down on me?" he said, angry.

"No, you're looking down on me!"

"How so?" he says annoyed.

"You know that my quirk isn't compatible here, you just want to win, now that I have something to compete with."

"I had no idea that your quirk doesn't work well here. Maybe if you told me about it in the first place, I would have some idea about your quirk. But no, you didn't tell me, so I got no idea." he gently put her on the ground. "now are you gonna spar or what?"

She looked down at her feet. "sure. But only if I get 2 minutes to look at the battlefield, that way I have some sort of chance of winning."

He smiled. "whatever, go ahead."

She looked around activating her quirk. "this whole battleground is about 200 feet by 300 feet. Pond takes up one-third of fighting space. The pond is about 8 feet across, so if I try hard enough I can jump across. The pond is 6 feet deep, so I have to be careful because I can, under some circumstances drown. Next to the pond are a bunch of rocks. The heavier ones weighing about 30 pounds and would take me about 3 seconds to lift. Over to the left are about 57 trees ranging to about 10 to 25 feet. I can easily climb one, taking about 4 seconds to reach a tall sturdy branch. Okay, and now about Kacchan" Bakugou's attention turned from the ground he's been staring at to her. "Obviously your quirk is explosions. The quirk is good in long distance and hand in hand combat if you use it the right way. Your explosions are only used in your hands. They also travel from your hand, so you have to aim your arms at an exact angle to be able to hit someone long range, but the more you sweat, the bigger the explosions, making it so you can get lazy sometimes and still hit your target. But your explosions can only go so far, no matter how sweaty you are. Also, another weakness, speed. Speed at long range will be difficult for you to handle. And the angrier you get, the more rash and lazy you get with your explosions." then before she could say any more, arms wrapped around her waist and lips were at her ear.

"times up. I've been waiting so patiently."

"right. Your right. I'm just gonna take this off" she pointed to her sling. "and we can start."

"why do you sound so nervous?" he asked while she was taking off her sling.

"because you're mad at me so you are not gonna hold back a single bit and that alone is terrifying. And my quirk doesn't work well here so you already have the upper hand."

"I'm not gonna hold back, your right, but I would never do something that would seriously hurt you. And yeah I'm pissed, but you should be able to handle yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "whatever you say." she activated her quirk while preparing herself to spar with Bakugou. "okay quirk, what's the chance of survival without injury if I use One for All?" images flashed in her head. She being dead, her with all of her bones broken. "okay, no One for All for me. If I want to live in one piece."

"Hey, are you using your quirk before we start?" Bakugou said tauntingly. "You know that's cheating."

"I wasn't!" she lied. "I was waiting for you to announce when we are starting."

"I was waiting for you dumbass! I was giving you the advantage and letting you tell us to start."

"Okay, umm. Start?" she says almost like a question.

Right as soon as she said to start, the heat of Bakugou's explosions could be felt. Izuki reacted immediately, activating her quirk.

"I believe he's starting with an explosion to the left, so I'll move left as well, it will get me to my destination." she swiftly jumped left. Bakugou fires, barely missing izuki, exactly as she planned. Another thing she planned is that to the left are a bunch of trees, so she ran to the trees and jumped, climbing up on one, reaching a sturdy branch in about 4 seconds. As she was climbing, she cut her hand on a branch, her arm starting to bleed pretty bad.

"are you playing defensive Deku? It might keep you safe, but you can't win like this."

She kept quiet, not making a single sound. She felt the warmth of his explosions from under her.

She activated her quirk again. _If I jump from branch to branch, I will quickly get caught, but that doesn't matter as long as I go fast enough. I need to jump in that direction so I reach the pond. It will take about 15 seconds._

She jumped and swiftly landed on another tree, not sparing another moment before jumping to another tree.

"you think I'm fucking stupid Deku? I can hear you, moron!" she felt a pang of hurt when he called her Deku.

She felt his explosions from behind her. But none hit her. Her plan was going great.

She landed on the ground and started to run towards the pond, but she calculated something wrong and Bakugou hit her with an explosion. She screamed as she felt the skin on the back of her legs burn off. She fell to the floor. She pretended to be really injured and activated her quirk.

 _Okay, so something went wrong, but that's fine. I'm not that hurt, it's just bare muscle. I've been through worse. Okay, so I can still go through with my plan, I just need to push through it. But I need to jump into the pond instead of jumping over it. That's not a big deal though._

She stood up and ran towards the pond, jumping into it. She didn't plan that, but she didn't have enough time to run back and get enough momentum to jump over the pond, so swimming was fine. She swam across it, underwater, the pond was deeper than her height so it made it easy to hide. She held her breath and tried not to giggle as fish kissed her feet. She made it to the other side and used momentum to jump out of the pond and land on her feet. Just like a dog, she shook off the water from her hair and clothes. Her shirt was still soaking wet so she quickly took it off, just being in her sports bra now. Bakugou was just staring at her.

"put your shirt on dumbass!" he says, with a pink tint to his cheeks she could notice even though they are about 40 feet away from each other.

"I would get sick!" she yelled back.

"are you disobeying me Deku?!"

"Indeed I am."

He ran towards her, just like she planned. She picked up the 30-pound rock, taking 3 seconds to lift and with some effort, chucked it into the river. This caused a major explosion of water. This was used as a distraction. She backed up, ran as fast as she could and jumped. Exactly how she planned she jumped and landed on the other side of the pond. She ran towards the trees again and jumped on one again.

"What the hell Deku?! What was that for?!"

silence.

He walked towards the trees, exactly as she planned, then he landed in the perfect spot. She leaped from the tree and punched him in the face. He landed on the ground and she landed on top of him.

"I win!" she said.

"How the hell?! Where did you come from?"

"I planned the whole thing in my head. Most of my attacks were diversions so I could get to a safe place. Sorry, I played dirty, but I had no other way to win and you would have been super pissed if I just gave up or held back."

"Damn right! You fucking did play dirty dumbass! You had each of my moves planned out! You knew how the match played out even before it started."

"No, I didn't"

He sat up, pushing her into his lap. "What the hell happened to your arm?!"

She looked down at her right arm. It was oozing out blood. "I didn't notice."

"How do you not notice?! It's staining my clothes! Speaking of which, where the hell is yours?!"

"Over there." she pointed at the pond. "It's soaking wet, I'm not putting it back on. I'll just change when I get home."

"Like hell, I'll let you walk around without a shirt! There are perverts that would just love to take advantage of your little body." she blushed a bright red. "Why do you think it's okay to take off your clothes around me?!"

"i-I trust you." she whimpers. "I know you would never do that to me."

"Tch." he took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Put this on."

"Well now you're shirtless!" she says, blushing a brighter red.

"no one would even dare of taking advantage of me."

She put on Bakugou's shirt. "Thanks."

"Whatever. Back to the previous point, what do you mean that you didn't plan out the whole thing, you fucking did. So don't lie to me for my damn sake."

"I didn't, I made a plan for each step. So the first step was to get to the trees, I knew you were gonna go left because that's where the trees were and you knew that was gonna be my first choice so I just had to either go faster or slower than the line of fire."

"Second step?"

"Well, after I got to the trees I plotted the second step from there. I needed to be quiet up there, or I would've lost immediately. I needed to get to the pond, so if I went fast enough, I would've made it there before your explosions caught up to me. And that's what I did."

"So if that's the case, then it was your plan to get hit by my explosions?" he touched her burn calves. She winced.

"No that wasn't my plan, my quirk hiccuped and calculated something wrong. So I got hit by you. My plan was to use the momentum from my jump from the trees to jump over the pond, but since I fell, I couldn't do that without going back and that would mean that I would get hit by you. So I had to jump in the pond. I swam across and my taking off my shirt wasn't my plan, it was just annoying me. But it worked in my favor since it gave me time to distract you with the water explosion."

"Damn, that quirk is powerful."

"I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you sorry?"

"I won, you must be really mad at me for that."

"I'm not mad you won, I let you win." she snapped her eyes up at her. "I wanted to see your quirk in action, so I let you win. But I wanted to see how you managed to win."

"But you said you wouldn't hold back."

"that was just to scare you dumbass."

"No fair!" she said standing up. She winced slightly as the adrenaline faded and she could feel the pain in her legs again.

"You're in pain," Bakugou said. "I'll carry you home."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. I'll get over it. It's not that bad."

"Bullshit," he said. He pointed at the ground. "Sit" she gave him a look. "Sit right now. I'm going to grab your shirt and then I'll get you and we'll walk home.

She sat down obediently and watched him use his explosions to fly through the air. Then something popped into her head.

"New data on Bakugou? He can use his explosions to fly into the air. He uses it like someone would row a boat, use the explosion on one side, then the other. It tires him easily though."

Bakugou waved a hand in Izuki's face. "Kiyoko?" her eyes snapped up to meet his. "You okay?"

"Did you just use the flying through the air thing for the first time?"

He smiled a wide toothy grin. "Yeah, I did. I thought it would be an easy way to fly over bodies of water and stuff like that, but it really-"

"Tires you quickly though." she finished.

"How did you know that?" he asked shocked.

"When you started flying like that, my quirk activated without my consent, it told me there was new data on you. Then gave me all the information on your flying ability."

"Interesting, so you don't know things the person can do in the future, but things they can do."

She smiled brightly. "Right!"

"good."

"what do you mean good?" she asked, confused.

"your quirk finally has a limitation. At first, it looked like it could literally see the future."

"like Nighteye?"

"but way more powerful. C'mon let's get you home"

She stood up. the pain in her legs was almost unbearable, but she didn't want to seem weak. "Kacchan I can walk."

"then why the hell are you crying,"

She touched her cheek and just like he said there were some wet streaks.

"piggyback or bridal, I'll let you choose."

"Kacchan, I can walk."

He put his arms around her legs and middle and lifted her up. "you didn't answer, so I chose. And I pick bridal."

"I wanna walk home."

"you're literally crying. Let me carry you home." She crossed her arms and pout out her lip. He leaned down and kissed her.

"why did you do..?"

"like I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend. And you were looking adorable, wearing my shirt, in my arms, pouting. It was irresistible."

She blushed a bright red and covered her face. "don't say things like that."

"I can say whatever the hell I want."

They start walking home. I would take them about 30 minutes.

Bakugou looked at Izuki, she looked deep in thought and mildly upset.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. It looked like something was clearly bothering you, tell me."

She took a deep breath "why did you call me Deku?"

"I already told you why. It was a rude spin off your name. And because of me, you got it changed from Izuku Midoriya to Izuki Midoriya."

"I didn't mean back then, I meant when we were sparing."

"I thought it would get you angry."

"Oh okay." She said in a sad voice.

"what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't like it when you call me that. All the kids in school call me Deku, and it made my brain think you were turning on me too. I-it was just scary."

He touched her cheek, brushing away the tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't mean it. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

"I wouldn't turn on you. Not for anyone in that shit school."

She smiled lightly. "thank you."

They walk in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"did anything weird happen while you were at UA?" izuki asked.

"not really, people tried to hit on me. I just rolled my eyes, not wanted to explain that I already have someone more adorable than they can dream of. What about you?"

"I got asked out. By a girl. I don't know if she was joking or not, but I'm straight."

"damn right you are."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"that you belong to me dumbass."

"I know that, and don't you forget that you belong with me."

"wouldn't think otherwise."

0000000000

Eventually, they reach Izuki's house. Bakugou set izuki down, in hopes of not worrying her mother. Forgetting her keys in her room with morning she knocks on the door. Her mother quickly answers.

"izuki! And Bakugou. How was the entrance exam? And what in the heavens happened to your arm and leg?!"

"we fought," Bakugou says casually. "I'm here to patch her up."

"you beat up my daughter?!"

"no, mom, no. We did fight, but not like an angry fight, we spared."

Her mother looked like she was about to explode.

"Mom?" she asked worried.

"you are quirkless Izuki!" she shouted. Izuki flinched. "I tried to be nice about it for 15 years! But you are quirkless and you can't become a hero! It's impossible! But you still try anything you can to try to become a hero! And now you are letting your boyfriend who does have a quirk, and a good one, to beat you up in hopes of getting stronger! I don't want you dead so just listen to your mother and become a police officer!"

"Kiyoko has a quirk," Bakugou says angrily. "Kiyoko is your daughter with a dream and you dare tell her she can't become a hero. She has a quirk and a damn good one too! We spared for me to see how powerful her quirk is, so how dare you tell your own damn daughter that she can't follow her dreams!"

"you have a quirk?" her mother said dumbfounded.

"I do. Mom. It's called instructions. I can make perfect plans in my head and read people's quirks, items glow blue around in my head and show me what to do."

"Izuki…. My daughter, why did you not tell me this?!"

"Because I found out about recently, I've been training it up for this day! And I failed, my dream is ruined, so please stop yelling at me, mom!"

"You do not yell at your mother that way!"

And that's when Bakugou stepped in she picked up izuki bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

"Your daughter is injured, maybe you should take care of her before you yell at her."

He set her on the counter for a brief second while he grabbed the first aid stuff. He handed the stuff to her and then picked her up again. "I am going to take care of her injuries and leave, but just to let you know, I won't let you yell at her, especially not while she's hurt physically and mentally."

He took her to her room, being there so many times as a kid, it's like second nature. He set her down on her bed.

"Damn, your All might collection has grown even more if that is even humanly possible."

She laughed lightly while wiping the tears from her face. "You don't need to do this, I can do it myself."

"But I'm the one who caused these injuries, so I have to make it up, plus, you wouldn't know how to do it."

"I've used this kit so many times, that I could become a doctor with my experience."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm the school's sandbag Bakugou. I need to patch myself."

"Shut up!" she jumped slightly. "Just shut up about being bullied! I feel like such an awful boyfriend when you bring it up. I feel like a failure that I didn't know you were suffering for 2 years! So shut up and don't bring it up again, because you won't need to bring it up again. Because it will never happen again."

"Yes, kacchan." she sighed.

"Don't look so sad,"

"I'll try."

"Now which injury hurts more, your arm or legs."

"Legs hurt more, but my arm is ruining your shirt, so you should start with the injury on my arm."

"I don't want that shirt back, you can have it."

"But,"

"I don't want it back, I'm telling you to keep it, I don't want anything to remind me that I hurt you."

"well, can you patch my arm first, I don't want it to ruin my beloved new shirt."

He smiled. "whatever you say."

He grabbed the alcohol and a cotton pad. He opened me the container and poured some onto the pad.

"okay this is going to sting a lot, so you can take my hand if you want."

She stays quiet, not wanting to anger him, with comments that she's used to this pain. But just because she wanted to, she takes his hand.

He presses the pad to her bloody arm. Immediately she winces, already feeling the sting. Out of reflex, she grips his hand. She could practically hear the smirk growing across his hand.

He cleans out her wound and carefully wrapped it in bandages.

"Okay, this is going to sting, a lot."

He puts alcohol on another pad and starts to rub it on her right leg. She sucks in a breath and grips Bakugou's hand, he was right, it stung a lot.

He finished cleaning both legs and wrapped them in bandages.

"there. You're done."

She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He barely reacted. Instead, he put his hands under her thighs to hold her steady.

"I love you Kacchan. And that will always stay that way, whether you like it or not."

"I'm counting on that. I love you too. But I need to go before your mom gets a stroke." He kissed her square on the lips, "goodnight Kiyoko." He set her down and her face slipped into a pout. "now don't let me leave remembering your sad face."

She blushed and looked away from him.

"Kiyoko" he dragged her name.

She blushed harder.

He grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at him. "you should look at me when I'm talking to you."

She stuck her tongue at him. And he kissed her. Their tongues danced. Izuki pulled away.

She giggled. "stop it Kacchan!"

"I won."

"you won what?"

"I made you smile."

"that's all you wanted?"

"I said I didn't want to leave remembering your sad face"

"I love you Kacchan."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

He walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. She hears him talking to his mother. She couldn't understand what they were saying.

"okay quirk, do you know what they are saying?" images flashed in her head, her walking out and listening to their conversation. Kacchan is silently trying to warn her mother to stay away from izuki. Izuki deactivates her quirk. "kacchan…"

She heard the front door click close, so that probably meant Bakugou left. Almost immediately she heard a knock on her door.

"come in mom."

She opens the door and closes it.

"You have a quirk."

"I do."

"When did you find out?"

"10 months ago, when Kacchan got attacked by a villain."

"You found out you got a quirk when your abusive boyfriend got hurt?!"

Izuki froze, processing what her mother just said. "You think Kacchan is abusive?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do because he is! I mean, you just came home beaten from a fight and he doesn't even have a scratch! You need to dump him for the sake of your mother's health!"

"Kacchan is not abusive!" Izuki screamed. "I love him so much and I will not let you talk about him that way!"

"You have Stockholm syndrome!"

"I do not! I'm am happy and that's what matters."

"What matters is that you are alive!"

"And I am alive mom! I'm right here!"

"You aren't gonna be for long if you keep this up!"

"Mom, I'm fine!"

"What about when you broke your arm?! And you come home bruised and beaten after school?!"

"That wasn't him!"

"Bullshit. Her mom said, angry but not yelling. "You're lying to your mother Izuki."

"Mom I would tell you if I was in an abusive relationship. Kacchan is not abusive!"

Tears stream down both izuki and her mother's face.

"Then why in the world do you come home from school so beaten? And Bakugou is nowhere in sight."

"Because. Because the school bullies me! I'm the school's punching dummy!"

"Bakugou isn't the cause of your injuries?"

"Not even one."

"Why haven't you fought back?!"

"Because from the way it stands, they still think I have no quirk, and they have quirks. I'm helpless in their eyes."

"Then show them you aren't helpless anymore."

She smiled and ran to her mother. Giving her a loving hug. "Thank you, mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't ever let yourself below anyone just because you are scared."

"Right."

Her mother left her room. Izuki wiped her eyes and pulled out her phone. She had about 15 messages from Bakugou. All of them saying if she and her mother got into a fight.

Izuki quickly replied, not wanting to worry him more.

 **Yes, we got into a fight, but we resolved it.**

He almost immediately responded.

 **I can come to get you. And you can sleep at my place.**

 **No, that's okay, I want to come over, but I'll walk there myself. It's only a 5-minute walk.**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Yep! Be over in a bit. Love you!**

She grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room.

Her mom looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Kacchan's. We have finals coming up. I want to study with him."

"Are you sleeping there?"

She sighed. "Yes, mom." her mom opened her mouth about to talk about sex at a young age, but Izuki quickly cut her off. " I promise, just don't talk to me about that."

"Okay then, bye. Love you."

"Love you too mom"

She walks out of her house and to the crisp spring air. She starts walking towards the direction of Bakugou's house. She's been there so many times that it's second nature.

She's halfway there to Bakugou's house when she sees people from her school. It's the three girls that just love to make her life hell. Fear jolts through her system. They look over and see her.

"Deku? Is that you? What happened to your arm and leg?" they ask laughing at her fear.

"Kacchan and I sparred. This is the damage from the fight."

"Sparred or fought?" they ask giggling.

"Sparred," she says simply. "We wouldn't fight for no reason."

"I think that's bullshit."

"Well, it's not."

They slap her. "What did we say about talking back to us?"

"But I have an opinion. I am a human." one of them tries to slap her, she catches their hand. "I am talking right now. It's rude not to listen."

"Idiot Deku. Remember your place. We have quirks and you do not."

"I have a quirk," she says casually.

"The fuck you don't! Don't lie to us."

"I do. Asami tori. Your quirk is speed. But you haven't trained it up enough so the max speed you can go it about 100 miles an hour, another thing, your speed is only in your legs, so you can't hit people with your speed unless you kick them. Shall I continue?" she says confidently.

"Deku has a fucking quirk?" another girl asked.

"I do Daitan Souri, your quirk is to gain any sense of any animal you touch. So if you touch a dog, you can get the nose of one. But it only lasts for one hour. Weaknesses, you can only do it to animals you know the name of. So you need to recognize the animal. And you being one of the dumbest people ever, that's pretty difficult."

"How dare you!" Asami yells, trying to use her quirk to kick Deku in the face. She catches it.

"I'm not done talking. I told you violence is rude while someone is talking." she throws her foot down. " And finally you. Isao Mirosa, your quirk is to make other people lose some senses when you touch them. You and Daitan should spar sometime, that would be entertaining. Anyways, you can only make them lose one sense and it lasts for 30 minutes. The only problem is, if you sneeze, it goes back to normal. But you can do multiple people at once."

"Stop it!" Asami screamed. "You're not supposed to have a quirk, you're supposed to be at our mercy! So shut up and do what the old Deku does. Shrivel in fear."

"I don't want to do that anymore." she says, shrugging her shoulders

"Well, then, we'll make you. Mirosa go!" Asami holds Izuki's arms back and Mirosa touches her arm. Izuki stops being able to see. She screams.

"I can't see!" she cries out as loud as she can, full of fear.

"That's the point shit head Deku." she knees her in the stomach. She clutches her stomach "Learn your fucking place."

"Kiyoko!" Someone in the distance called to her. She couldn't see him, but there is only on one person that calls her Kiyoko.

"Kacchan.."

"Shit! He knows it's us."

"I already told him everything you've done. He's known for months. That's why he stands over me so protectively at school."

"You bitch!" she kicks her in the head. She screams in pain, still not being able to see. But she hears and feels the explosions. She hears the girls scream in pain and run away.

"You assholes, get away from her!" she feels him take his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Izuki look at me."

She smiles at the irony. "Funny thing, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"Mirosa took away my sight, that's her quirk. I'll get it back in about 30 minutes."

"Are they any more senses gone?"

"No just sight." she reaches to grab onto him, he picks her up reverse piggyback. "I tried to stand up for myself, I tried to hold my own. But I couldn't."

"You held your own. You showed them that I didn't need to protect you."

"Not really."

"Maybe in your eyes, it seems that way, but I see something different."

"You see a lot of things different. Like right now, you see a sidewalk and me. And I can't see nothing."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little shaken. This whole, not being able to see thing is quite scary."

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course."

Even though Izuki can't see him, she could feel the smirk on his face.

0000000

"Okay, we're at my place."

"I see that."

"You can see now?"

"Nope, I can just tell, I can smell your house."

"My house smells like something?"

"Yeah, smoke."

"You asshole."

She giggles. Then she hears Mitsuki's voice from inside.

"Katsuki Bakugou get you ass inside here!"

"I'm coming old hag!"

Izuki giggles once more.

"I didn't know you were bringing over Midoriya." she says excited.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't plan this," she says.

"No that's okay. bakugou set her down."

"No way old hag!"

"Why the fuck not idiot son?!"

"I can't see right now," izuki says with a shy voice.

"What do you mean you can't see? Is it too bright in here?"

"No, some bullies found her on the way to our house and one of them has the power to remove senses. They took away her sight."

She heard a smack and Bakugou yelling ow at his mother.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You didn't protect her you moron."

"It's okay, Bakugou. It'll go back in about 15 minutes."

"Oh thank goodness. You seem so calm though. I would be freaking out if I lost my sight."

"I feel safe around Kacchan," she says quietly, a blush spread across her face.

"Well that's the first, usually people are afraid of this shit head."

"Shut the fuck up mom! I taking her to my room."

"Don't do anything to her while she is vulnerable."

"Fuck off! I wouldn't dream of it."

Izuki's face grew redder.

000000

"I'm gonna set you down now."

"Got it."

her feet hit the carpeted floor and she stood there. She took off her backpack and walked right and jumped landing on his bed.

"Are you sure you can't see?"

"Can't see a single thing, I just know your whole room like the back of my hand. You set me down on the explosion mark on the floor. If I knew that then I know your bed is close to that area, and I just knew your bed was over here."

"You really know me."

"Course! You are my boyfriend after all."

She feels a weight on the bed and she leans towards Bakugou. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"My mom thinks I have Stockholm syndrome."

"The fuck?! Isn't that where someone falls in love with their abuser."

"Yeah."

"She doesn't think, I... abuse you right?"

"Did. but I know you would never do that. And I just had to explain that to her."

"You're damn right about that."

The effects of the quirk started to wear off.

"So bright…" she covers her eyes. "Turn off the lights."

"It's wearing off?" he says excitedly.

"Yeah turn off the light Kacchan."

She feels him get up and hears the footsteps and then the room turns dark. He turns on the lamp. She opens her eyes again and her vision is fuzzy, but she can see.

"It's fuzzy, but I can see."

"Thank god."

About a minute goes by and her vision is fully back.

"I can see now." she looks at Bakugou and smiles. "I can see."

"About damn time."

"We need to study for finals."

"you need to fucking sleep that's what you need."

She looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"We can study some other day, for now, you just sleep."

She started to get up and walk towards Bakugou's couch by his TV.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to bed. This is where I've slept for 15 years."

"You can sleep on my bed with me dumbass."

"But, my mom and your mom said,"

"I'm not going to fuck you dammit!"

She blushed madly. "Ahhhh! That's not what I meant" she covered her face with her hands and squealed.

"Just get in bed, you idiot."

She ran into his bed and jumped in it hiding her red face in the covers. she felt Bakugou get in bed as well and turn off the light.

"Goodnight Kiyoko. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both drifted to sleep.

00000

A few months and Izuki haven't received anything back from UA. that probably meant she wasn't getting in, but that was obvious. But at the same time, Bakugou hasn't received his acceptance letter.

Then after school, when Bakugou dropped her off at her house from school, her mother called her to the living room.

"You got a letter from UA. I haven't touched it."

She ran towards her mother and grabbed her letter and ran to her room, slamming the door shut. She ripped open the packaging and set down the weird device on her desk. She pressed a button and then a hologram popped up. All might show up.

"Hello, Izuki Midoriya. I am All Might, as you know, I'm here to tell you about your entrance exams. You passed the written test with flying colors. That was obvious. I knew you would. But you received zero hero points on the practical part. But there are way more elements on that test then just beating up robots. Watch this clip"

A screen of ochaco talking to Present Mic. "um, excuse me sir, but do you have a moment to spare? So um, during the practical exam, there was a girl, her name was Izuki Midoriya, she has long mossy green hair that she kept in pigtails, and she has adorable green eyes, and adorable freckles and she's super short, just like me, she's about my height actually, perfect height for me." she shakes her head like she was trying to snap out of her thoughts. "but anyway, she rescued me and a ton of other people from the zero pointer by doing an amazing punch, and when she fell and tried to get up she was saying something about getting at least one point, and I feel kinda bad because she could have used the time given to get points, but instead she saved lives, even if it was just a simulation. So that leads me to my point, can you give her some of my points, I really want her to get in with her bravery."

"Ochaco Uraraka, there is no need to give away your points to Izuki. There are other factors than just destroying robots. You and her will definitely get in."

The screen goes back to All Might.

"You rescued people from that zero pointer. And teachers gave you rescue points. Izuki Midoriya scored 7th in the practical exam with 60 rescue points. Congratulations, you made it into UA."

Tears filled Izuki's eyes. "I did it."

She runs out of her room and her mom was at the door.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's okay you can still become a-"

"I made it into UA!" she screamed.

Before she could hear her mom reply, she ran out of the house and towards Bakugou's house. She heard her mother scream in excitement

000000

She reached Bakugou's house in less than 3 minutes. She pounded on the door and Mitzuki answered.

"Where's Kacchan?!" she said, out of breath.

"In his room, he's celebrating that he made it into UA. he got first in the practical exam. You can go see him."

She flew up the stair and burst through his door.

"Izuki!" he said, excited. "I made it into UA! Why do you look so excited? Don't tell me.."

"I made it into UA!" she screamed tears filling in her eyes. "I was the 7th place!"

Arms wrapped around her waist and she was spun around the room. "I got 60 rescue points."

"I'm so proud."

 **AAHHH okay so that's chapter 2 of Kiyoko! I'm going to try upload every week, but of course they are going to be slip ups sometimes, but i'll try my best. So, yeah, but thank you so much for the support i've been getting on this story, i've been working so hard and so yeah…. But anyways, leave a review for what you guys want to see, I'll try to incorporate it into the story, the best that I can, but thanks guys for everything love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

"All Might!" Izuki screamed as she ran to the very beach she cleaned up for 10 months. "I did it!"

"All Might?! Where is he?" some bystanders say excitedly.

"Say it was an accident." All Might says quietly.

Izuki starts to wave her hands in a nervous manner. "Uhh, nevermind, not him!"

"Ah man, what a bust." the couple says.

She looked up at her idol and giggled. She wrapped her arms around All Mights waist and squeezed.

"All Might I did it. I made it into UA."

"Just like I knew you would."

"No one else believed in me besides you, so thank you. Thank you so much All Might, for making my dream a reality."

"I did nothing besides give you something you deserved. Speaking of which how was it? Using One for All?"

"I used it on the zero pointer and I broke my legs and arm. it was extremely painful."

"You'll need to work on it, how did you imagine it? Was it like a boom? Or a bam? Or something like that?"

"Well, um, like an egg in a microwave!" she said enthusiastically.

"That's kinda lame."

"Well, breaking all my bones was kinda lame!"

"Touche."

She giggled. "I need to work on my quirk, but how do I do it without injuring myself?"

"You can't really, you need to work on controlling it, so you'll need to get injured in order to do that. But don't worry, I, All Might and recovery girl, will be with you every step of the way!"

"Thank you All Might."

He turned into his hero form and flexed in front of Izuki. The bystanders gasped.

"It is All Might!" they shout running towards them.

All Might grabs Izuki's hand and starts to run away. He looked at her and grinned. She giggled and ran beside him.

0000000

Izuki is walking home from class the next day when Asami Tori shoves her into a dark alley.

"How the hell did you get into UA dumbass?!" she asked angrily.

"Well, I got 100 percent on the writing portion and I got 7th in the practical exam, so that's how." she says, sounding bored.

Asami isn't happy with her answer. She pushes her into a wall and holds her neck. Tightening it so she can't breathe.

"Bakugou was supposed to be the only one to get in. Bakugou is going to be the number one hero. And he doesn't need an annoying bitch like you to be by his side. He needs me. An actual pretty girl to treat him well, not a short ugly prick like you."

"Well, even if he chose you over me, what could you do for him, you're too dumb to get into a single high school or college, and you don't like helping people, so you can't even become a hero, so what could you do for him besides do his laundry?"

"I could make him feel good. I'm way more experienced at sex than you are."

"And you call me a slut." she choked out.

Asami tightened her grip on her neck. "What did you say?" she said furiously

"I said that you call me a slut all the time and I'm still a virgin, but you-"

"You're still a virgin?"

"Yeah…"

"You are still a virgin when you have been dating the sexiest guy in our school?!"

"Yeah…"

She tightened her grip even more. "What the hell are you doing?! Why do you do this to us?! We all want him, and you have him and you haven't done anything with him!"

Izuki couldn't breathe, so she activated her quirk quickly and looked Asami in the eye. Her quirk showed her murdering her, but she shook those only reasonably thing her quirk showed in the time frame was to kick her in the stomach, so without thinking, she kneed Asami in the stomach. Her hold on her release. Izuki coughed and clutched her throat.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Asami screamed.

"I needed to breathe."

"You don't deserve air! You don't deserve Bakugou! You don't deserve a quirk! You don't deserve to get into UA! You don't deserve to live!"

"I think otherwise."

"Shut up!"

"Just for the record. I'm going to go to UA and I'm going to become a hero. And nothing you do will change that."

"We'll kill Bakugou." she says quickly. "We'll kill him and you will be all alone, forever, just like you deserve."

She froze for a moment before smiling. "He doesn't like being looked down on, and he can defend himself." Before Asami could respond, Izuki walked out of the dark alleyway. "Thank you for your input, but I won't take your advice."

"You bitch!" Asami used you quirk and came at Izuki, but she planned that. When she was shoved she realized there was some leftover oil in a container, while she was walking, she kicked it over. The little oil spilled all over the ground and she just taunted her to make her not pay attention to the ground. Asami slipped and fell on the ground.

"Another weakness, you are clumsy. You hate wearing high heels, for this exact reason, no matter how pretty you look in them." she walked back over to Asami and held out her hand. "But lucky for you, I'm not a bitch so c'mon, let me help you up."

With tears in Asami's eyes, she took Izuki's hand.

"Why are you so nice to me? I literally made people break your arm and now you are helping me when I just told you to kill yourself."

She smiled at her. "I want to be a hero."

0000000

She walked home, in a good mood, she finally reasoned with her bully. When she got home, she went to her room to work on homework. Her mom knocked on her door.

"Come in mom."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course."

"I just want to say sorry for not believing in you. To be honest, I was full of empty faith, but when you made it in, I got so excited. So I looked in your sketchbook and saw your hero costume idea and I made it for you." she held up a hero costume. "What do you think?"

Izuki smiled and ran up to her mom, giving her a big hug. "I love it, mom."

0000000

"Don't forget your backpack!" her mother shouted. It was the first day of school and her and her mother were beyond excited.

"I won't mom."

"Before you leave honey, I just want to say, I'm so proud. And I love you."

"Thank you mom, I love you too, but I need to catch the subway or else I will be late."

"Than what are you waiting for? Go!"

She rushed out of the door, and towards the subway. She caught the train in the nick of time and hopped aboard.

Izuki made it to UA and admired the building. It looked so beautiful. She twirled about in an excited manner, not caring about the weird looks she was getting.

Eventually, she made it in the building and found class 1A. She looked at the door, admiring it.

"Izuki? Is that you?" she turned her head and saw uraraka.

"Uraraka!" she squealed. "You made it in!"

"And so did you! Congrats on getting 7th place!"

She rubbed the back of her head. "thanks. But thank you. For trying to give away your points to me."

Uraraka turned confused. "How did you know about that?"

"This isn't a playground." a man said behind them, startling the both of them. "If you are just here to socialize, then you can leave."

"Who are you?" uraraka asked, looking at the man in front of them with a yellow sleeping bag on.

"Your teacher," he replied. "My name is Aizawa. Mr. Aizawa to you brats."

They both bowed their head in apology and went inside the classroom. There were so many people. She awed at what everyone looked like. Then Lida approached her.

"Hello! I am tenya Iida and I am one of your classmate. I would like to apologize for being so rude at the entrance exam, I had no idea about the other elements of the exam. Obviously, you did."

"Oh no, that's okay!" she looked around the classroom once more and made eye contact with Bakugou. Her face lit up.

"Are you smiling at Mr. doesn't want to talk to anyone? He's been insulting everyone since I've walked into the door."

"Yeah, um, actually he's my-"

"Everyone in their seats. Let's start class"

She hurried to her designated seat that was in front of Bakugou. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she whispered.

"I don't know, sorry," he said rolling his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed to talk to me?"

"No, it's just class is starting and our teacher is glaring daggers at you."

She chuckled nervously and turned around back into her seat. Just as Bakugou said, Mr. Aizawa was glaring angrily at her.

"Are you going to be a problem in my class, if so, you can leave and never come back."

"No sir, it won't happen again."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, today instead of the dumb pep rally, we are going to do a quirk evaluation test. This will be a grade, last place will be expelled. Simple as that." everyone gasped. "Everyone get into their uniforms and meet in the field."

"Yes sir." everyone said nervously

Izuki grabbed her backpack and headed to the girl's locker rooms. She ran to Uraraka and smiled at her.

"Hey I got a question," she asked nervously.

"What's up?"

"Did, did you really mean to ask me out or were you just kidding?"

"Oh, I wasn't kidding. I was really asking you out. I'm a lesbian, but if you don't want to go out with me that's fine! I'll keep trying until your off the market."

"But I'm-"

"Come on! Let's go get into our uniforms!"

"Right…"

The uniform given to Izuki was too big, it sagged over her and she felt hideous.

"Does anyone have a smaller size to give me? This one is too big."

Girls looked over at her and giggled. She blushed madly. Until a taller girl came over to her.

"I can make one for you, is that fine?"

"Yeah, sure."

She lifted up her sleeve on her uniform and out popped an exact replica of the UA uniform.

"Here you go."

"Wow, that's amazing! Is that your quirk?"

"Yeah, that's my quirk, it's called creation. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. You can call me momo."

"Nice to meet you I'm Izuki midoriya. You can call me izuki. My quirk is called instructions."

"But you have another quirk.." uraraka giggled. "That instruction quirk couldn't let you destroy a whole robot."

She started to sweat nervously. "I have 2 quirks. The other one is just a strength quirk. What's everyone's name and quirk?"

"I'm Toru Hagakure! I have the quirk of invisibility!"

0000000

Eventually, everyone got to know everyone and they all headed to the outside field. All the boys were out there and Izuki ran next to Bakugou.

"How did they even make the UA gym clothes fit your tiny body?"

"I had my custom made by momo, she has an amazing quirk!"

"Yeah yeah, mine's better than any of these extras."

She rolls her eyes. Aizawa starts explaining instructions.

"Your whole lives you've been told not to use your quirks in school because that's cheating, it will give an advantage. Well, this school wants you to use your quirks. Bakugou," bakugou's eyes snapped to meet Aizawa's "come up here and throw this ball as hard as you can."

Bakugou's lips upturned into a smirk. We walked up to the circle confidently. "Using my quirk?" he asked.

"Yes, use your quirk."

He grabbed the ball from Aizawa's hands and tossed it in the air a few times.

"Alright ball," he chucked it into the air while using his explosions. "Die!"

The wind gusted around the students and Izuki had to cover her ears from the sound of the loud blast.

"705.2 meters."

He smiled triumphantly and walked back to wear Izuki was.

"That was amazing Kacchan!"

"Hell yeah, it was."

She smiled and watched as more people went up to do the ball toss, silently snaking her hand to grab Kacchan's. He grabbed her hand. She watched as uraraka threw the ball to infinity. Then her name was called. She started to sweat nervously. Bakugou let go of her hand and gently pushed her away from him. She walked slowly towards the front activating her quirk. _So if I use One for All, I would be done for the rest of the tests, but if I don't then, I can kiss my opportunity to become a hero goodbye. What should I do quirk?!_ Images flashed through her head. _Okay, the best option is to use One for All._

"Izuki, are you ready?"

She exhaled slowly. "Yes, sir."

She held the ball in her hand and called out for One for All. she felt power surge through her muscles. She threw the ball, but right as she threw it, her quirk deactivated. It only went about 50 meters.

"Huh?"

"I deactivated your quirk. My quirk allows me to shut down other people's quirks."

"Then, that means, you're Eraserhead!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's me, anyways kid, if you use your quirk on your whole arm you are going to destroy it just like what you did at the entrance exam. What if this was some real hero work, what are you going to do? Use your quirk once and be done for? That's not how it works. You can't become a hero like that."

She looked down at her feet. "I understand sir."

Aizawa handed her the ball. "Try again."

She activated her quirk. _If I can't use One for All on my full arm, then I can try it on just my finger, just directing it to my index finger, therefore, just hurting my index finger, leaving me able to fight._

Izuki stood in the middle of the circle and charged One for All through her arm. Then she concentrated it on her index finger and threw the ball. She caused a mass explosion of wind and sound as the ball charged through the air. Izuki felt her finger shatter from the pressure. She winced in pain as she could see her finger fade to purple rapidly. She looked to her homeroom teacher and smiled through the pain.

"I'm still in this."

"705.3 meters," Aizawa said, slightly impressed.

"Izuki!" Bakugou yelled, furious. "What the hell was that?!"

She started to sweat nervously. "Umm, well.."

"She has 2 quirks!" uraraka screamed in excitement. "Did you not know that?"

"No, I fucking didn't"

"Language Bakugou," Aizawa said.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said quickly.

Bakugou charged towards her, his hands making small explosions. Izuki covered to face to protect herself from Bakugou's wrath, but it never came. She looked up and Bakugou was wrapped in bandages and his hands stopped crackling.

"Would you kids stop making me use my quirk. It gives me dry eye."

"Yes sir, sorry master," izuki said.

"This isn't over Deku." Izuki flinched at the awful nickname she was given. She looked down, upset, and walked towards the back of the class. No one tried to talk to her, she was too upset to really function.

000000

The rest of the tests were pretty simple, grip test, long jump test, and others just like so. When it came to seeing the results, Izuki was extremely nervous. She didn't do as well as the others.

"Here are your results."

She looked up at the board and saw she was last. Tears filled in her eyes.

"This is it, I'm expelled."

"Lucky for you, the expulsion thing was just something to scare you so you would try your best. None of you are going home today."

She sighed in relief. Her dream wasn't in shambles.

00000000

All the other classes flew by and soon it was All Might's class. Izuki was practically bouncing out of her seat. Until a fiery hand slammed on her desk.

"Would you stop that Deku?! Jesus, you are so annoying."

Sorrow flowed all within Izuki's body. "Kacchan, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"This has happened a lot recently, you keeping things from me and then trying to make me forgive you."

"That's not my intention Kacchan! I'll admit, the first time, when I didn't tell you about my quirk, that was my fault, I had every right to tell you and I don't know why I didn't. But this time, I couldn't tell you. I can't tell you Bakugou! So please just forgive me and I'll tell you what's going on later."

"I'll be doing one of those things, I think you're smart enough to decide which one that is."

"Kacchan…"

"Just shut up. Shut up and leave me alone Deku."

Bakugou walked away, leaving a stunned Izuki there.

"Alright class," Aizawa walked in the classroom. And lockers pulled out of the classroom. "Get into your hero costume. We'll be meeting in ground beta."

Izuki slowly walked to her locker and grabbed her uniform. She walked to the girl's locker room in silence. The girls gave her pitying looks.

"Izuki, cheer up!" uraraka said. "This is your first day at UA, you need to be happy. Please, for me?"

Izuki gave her a small smile. "I guess you're right. I'll try my best to be happy for you."

Uraraka grinned at her. "That's the spirit! Now c'mon let's go be heroes!'

"Right!"

0000000

"Oh my god does my mom think I'm going to be a stripper?! I'm not going to go do hero work like this!" Izuki cried out covering her face with her hands.

Everyone looked at her. She was wearing a super supportive tight crop top with a hood that showed off her pigtails. She had the mouth guard on her face that was actually not slutty in her opinion. She had ropes that trailed down her waist and connected her top to her shorts. The shorts left little to the imagination, being the same green as her top. She had a red utility belt that held medical supplies. She had black thigh high socks and red sneakers.

"You look adorable Izuki!" Toru cried out. "I'm so jealous! I wearing nothing but gloves for my costume. You look amazing!"

Izuki blushed as everyone gave her compliments about how cute her costume looked.

"You look like a floppy bunny with your pigtails!" Uraraka called out.

"Now that you say that you are so right!" mina agreed.

Everyone complimented everyone's hero costumes and eventually headed out to ground beta. Izuki knew she was going to get along with this group of girls.

0000000

Once they reach ground beta, Izuki looks around. She gawks at everyone's appearance. Bakugou looks her up and down and walks up to her.

"You look like a slut."

She looks at her feet, completely crushed. "Kacchan, I was just about to say you look amazing."

"And what's stopping you?"

"Your costume is amazing Kacchan."

He smirks. "Damn right it is. But don't think I've forgiven you, and you need to get a new costume, you look like a prostitute deku."

"Please stop calling me deku."

"When you actually start treating me like your boyfriend."

"But you are," he walks away from her. "My boyfriend," she mumbles out.

Uraraka approaches her. "Don't look so bummed out, remember? Hero work."

"Yeah, right…"

"I am here!" a voice booms out.

Izuki gasped and she couldn't stop the grin that was forming on her face. "All might!" she said excitedly. Uraraka did exactly the same.

Everyone rushed to go see him, izuki was no exception.

"Welcome to your hero class! Today we will be doing a battle trial! Here's how it will go, the villains are hiding a payload inside the building and the heroes must secure it or defeat the villains within a time limit. The villains are granted the victory if they successfully protect the payload or capture the heroes. You will each be paired into villains or heroes based on drawing lots."

"This sounds like so much fun!" Toru said while pumping her fists.

0000000

The students were paired and Izuki and Todoroki were partnered up and they are up against Bakugou and Lida. she swallowed nervously.

Her and todoroki walked to the building and studied the building's anatomy on the paper they got from All might. "Um, hey, I'm Izuki midoriya. I wanted to know your quirk and stuff, so we have a higher chance of winning."

"Sure, that's fine, but I already have a set plan on winning. Use my ice to freeze everything and touch the rocket."

"But we are up against Bakugou and Lida. it won't work like that."

"You're right. What's your plan?"

"Hold on," izuki activated her quirk. "Name Shoto Todoroki, quirk, half cold half hot, your right side can make ice and lower temperature, while your left side creates fire. Weaknesses doesn't use fire side due to trauma."

"How did you..?" todoroki asked angrily.

"It's my quirk, I can look at other people's information, there was so more information about the trauma part, but I didn't want to pry, so I shut off that part for you."

"Well, thank you."

"What's your plan then,"

"Well hold on, give me a sec, okay quirk, if I walk in there and go looking for the rocket, what will happen?" thousands of images flashed in her head. She found the location of the rocket in a few seconds. She was about to tell him and he interupted.

"Your quirk can do that?"

"Yeah, I found loopholes in it, but i'm not getting exact information on where it is. Must be the nerves." she giggled nervously.

Todoroki chuckled lightly. "You're supposed to be a master planner, what's going on?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Kacchan is really mad at me. That's all,"

"What is your relationship with him?"

"He's my-"

"Begin!"

Izuki and Todoroki walk into the building. Slowly and quietly.

"If my guesses are right then Kacchan should-" an explosion from the wall stopped her sentence. "Watch out!" she screamed at Todoroki and pushed him out of the way. He fell to the floor a few feet away from them. Standing in the wall was Bakugou. "Go after the rocket todoroki!" she called to him.

"Right." he nodded his head and ran off.

"Deku, pay attention to me!"

She got up off the floor and looked at her boyfriend. He looked furious. Then he came charging at her. Without a second thought, she grabbed his elbow and flipped him on his back.

"That damn instructions quirk," he said, still angry.

"I didn't use my quirk, you just start all your close range fights with a left elbow to the jaw."

He lifted his hands and used his explosions on her face. She screamed in pain. Blood flowed down her face. He used that opportunity to shove her away from him and stand up.

"Don't look down on me ever Deku!"

She started to run away from him and hid behind a corner. She could hear his angry calls for her to come back. Then she heard something from the earpiece that she was given before the fight.

"Izuki, I actually can't find Lida or the rocket. What's your call?"

"I have a plan, just wait for the signal. You'll understand when you hear it."

"Roger."

"Found you Deku!'

Izuki jumped up and looked Bakugou in the eyes.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry I kept my quirks a secret. You were pissed I had one, let alone two! Just understand my place in this."

"And you need to understand my dammit! You know these bracers aren't just for show, they actually store up my sweat and fire mass explosions." he held up one of his bracers at Izuki, but before he fired, there was an announcement on the speakers around them.

"Bakugou, don't fire the bracers in a closed space. You could kill her!"

"That's what she deserves." he fired the bracer on his arm and Izuki screamed as explosions rang out around her, burning all over her.

"Use your second quirk Deku!" he yelled at her. "Use it on me."

Izuki stood up, fighting through the pain. Bakugou's eyes flashed fear for a brief moment. All of her skin has been fried off. She was bleeding from everyone and there were burn marks everywhere. She laughed quietly. "Maybe I do have Stockholm syndrome!" she screamed at him. He flinched. "Maybe my mom was right in some way. You always calling me a dumbass. I mean, what kind of idiot falls in love with their abuser? With their childhood bully?!"

"Izuki, I'm not abusive towards you. Do you think I am?!"

"Of course I do! What kind of boyfriend burns off their girlfriend's skin in a gentle spar?! What kind of boyfriend, calls their girlfriend a dumbass after I tried to save your life from something, that could have killed you?! What kind of boyfriend are you?! Am I just a toy to you?!"

"Goddammit no!" he shouted, explosions all around him. "Fuck no! You aren't a damn toy to me. You're just trying to distract me while your partner is winning the mission. You aren't even taking me seriously! You haven't even used your other quirk. Use it on me Deku. Use it!" he shouted.

Tears flowed down Izuki's face. "If that's what you want." she charged up One for All in her arm and ran towards Bakugou. He fired up his arm for a massive explosion. She heard the pleads from All Might for them to stop this, but she ran faster. "Detroit Smash!" Last minute, she uppercut her punch, barely missing Bakugou. She knew that above her was the missile, she knew that since the beginning. Pressured air made a huge hole in the ceiling. She screamed as Bakugou used his full powered explosions on her. Her back hit a wall and her vision went fuzzy, but she forced herself to stay conscious. She looked at Bakugou's fear filled eyes.

"I can only use the full power of my quirk, and if you look up, that's what would have happened to you. I'm not trying to look down on you, but until I can control my quirk, please don't ask to spar." she laughed lightly, "I didn't want to use my quirk the day we sparred at the pond, because my quirk showed me images or me being dead and you being dead, and I didn't want either of those. So forgive me Kacchan. I'm sorry."

"Todoroki and Midoriya's team wins!'

Todoroki hopped down from the giant hole the izuki made. "That was amazing Izuki." he looked and saw her beaten and bruised body. "Izuki!" he shouted panicked while running towards her.

"Get away from her!" Bakugou shouted while firing explosions at him. "I've got her."

"You're the one who's been making her life hell today! You're the one who did this to her!"

"I didn't mean to okay?! Just let me handle her."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why should I listen to a dumbass like you?"

They look back over at Izuki who is now unconscious. Bakugou runs to her and holds her in his arms, rocking her back in forth

"Kiyoko, wake up, you're going to be fine," he says gently.

"Kiyoko? How many nicknames does this girl have?'

"Her birth name is Izuku. I bullied her as a child by calling her Deku, so she changed it to Izuki. I started calling her Kiyoko about 2 years ago, it means pure child. And her last name is midoriya, so yeah, a few nicknames."

All Might came flying into the building, looking quite angry.

"Bakugou! I told you not to fire the bracers and you did it anyways! You could have killed her!"

"You could have stopped the match at any point, it seems like you wanted to see how this ended."

The paramedics arrived to get Izuki's broken body. She had a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a cracked skull and burns all over her body.

Bakugou couldn't even look at her without feeling the need to cry, and that would ruin his reputation, so he avoided looking at her being shipped away on the ambulance, but he felt unreasonably jealous and angry at the attention she has been getting from other guys. It's only the first day of school and already a few guys and one girl have shown an interest in her. He especially hated todoroki, he showed a lot of interest in her and he did not like it.

000000

It was the end of the day and Izuki has just woken up from all the healing she received. Her head was still a little fuzzy, and her arm throbbed a bit, but other than that she was fine. She looked around and saw todoroki. She jumped slightly.

"Todoroki! What are you doing here, did you get injured too? I'm sorry, I was reckless, Ihope you're okay."

"No I didn't get injured, you took all the damage and more. How are you feeling?"

"Drowsy, recovery girl's quirk is amazing, but it gets you hella tired."

"You're supposed to be pure, no swearing for you."

She smiled. "Sorry, I'm around Kacchan too much." her smiled faded. "Kacchan."

"He's been a nervous wreck all day, he would never admit it, but he was"

She tried to sit up, but her swollen arm made her wince. Todoroki jumped and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But on the topic of Bakugou, what is he to you? I asked you that before the match, but we got interrupted."

"Kacchan," tears filled in her eyes. "Kacchan is my boyfriend." todoroki's eyes widened. "We've been dating for a little more than 2 years now and I love him so much, but I think he wants to end our relationship now."

"Why's that?"

"You see, my whole life I was quirkless, I was bullied for not having a quirk, by Kacchan and everyone in my middle school. But eventually I confessed to Kacchan and he liked me back, so we started dating. and about 10 months ago, my quirks started showing up. I can only control one, you can probably guess which one. I didn't tell him about my second one, because he would probably want to see it in action and I can't control it yet, so I only told him about my first one. Then when I joined UA, I didn't even think about what would happen when he found out, but he did, so now we're here."

"Go talk to him." he pointed out the window. "He's leaving right now. Go talk to him. But remember I'm here to talk if you ever need to."

She grinned at todoroki and grabbed her backpack, wincing in the process. "Thank you! And bye!"

She ran out of the nurse's office and flew down the stair and shoved open the front door.

"Kacchan!" Izuki called out. Bakugou's head snapped around and he made eye contact with her. "Kacchan I need to talk to you."

"Kiyoko, you could still be hurt. Go back inside and be with your new boyfriend."

Izuki looks hurt. "new boyfriend? Kacchan, you're my only boyfriend."

"really?! You seemed quite interested in todoroki!"

"we got partnered up kacchan! I love you and only you!"

"really?! You made it pretty clear that you don't really want me, saying you could have Stockholm syndrome. Saying that your an idiot for falling in love with their bully, their abuser."

"Kacchan, I know I'm an idiot, you've told me that my whole life. But I'm your idiot! Kacchan, I love you, I just wanted you to know that you made my day shit and I was hurting! So please, I'm sorry from hiding something from you, but please, please, forgive me!" she screamed.

"izuki. I'm so sorry." She ran toward him and jumped on him, causing him to fall on his back and her to be straddling his hips.

"Kacchan," she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She released him after a few seconds. "I love you. And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you about this new quirk. But I can tell you a few things. I wasn't born with this quirk. I was given this quirk, it was passed down to me. It's a strength quirk and I can't control it right now. That's all I can tell you right now."

"that's all I need to know for now, but I will know later"

"whatever you say." She pushed on his chest and stood up and held out her hand. He rolled his eyes and took it. She winces at the pain in her arm. She pulled him up on his feet. She let go of his hand and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" Bakugou whispered.

"izuki!" Lida and uraraka called running to her at full speed. "is this man hurting you? We heard screams and ran out as fast we could. Todoroki told us not to worry, but we didn't listen."

"no it's okay guys, we just had somethings to work out and the only way to get a point through his thick skull is to yell."

"shut the fuck up dumbass" Bakugou grumbles out.

"you need to stay away from izuki, grumpy!" uraraka said confidently. "izuki is my girlfriend, whether it be now or in the future!"

"or never," he says, annoyed.

"why do you say that?"

"izuki is mine and I don't plan on letting her go."

"wait what?!" she screams. She gripped izuki's shoulders. "izuki! Tell me he is lying!"

"I've been trying to tell you all day. Kacchan is my boyfriend. So I'm sorry, but I'm unavailable."

Uraraka shrugs her shoulders and glares at Bakugou. "I'll just have to compete to get to her."

"good luck."

"it seems you will have to compete with quite a lot of other people if I do recall. Kiminari and Mineta were talking about her." Lida blushed and looked away. "hero costume."

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that? It seemed like you wanted to get attention from other guys."

Izuki blushed and covered her face. "it wasn't my intention to look so slutty! My mom made it for me and it was one of my designs in my sketchbook, but there were plenty other more appropriate ones in there."

"yeah but Bakugou totally destroyed it. Asshole" uraraka said.

"fuck off."

"Hey calm down. I wanted to fix it anyways. I'm going to do quite a bit of changes to it because I do not like that attention from other people."

"what other attention do you need from people other than me?" Bakugou said confidently with his toothy smile.

"she needs to know there are much better options out there than you." uraraka said with a spoiled ton

"yeah, so much better options than you," Todoroki said while walking by. He turned his attention to izuki "I'm glad you talked things out. I'll see you later. Bye Izuki."

"bye todoroki!" she said smiling. His face turned up into a small smile.

Bakugou grabbed her hand and started walking out of the school grounds. "we're going home." He grumbled.

"Okay, well bye guys. See you next tomorrow!"

Uraraka and Lida wave back at her.

Izuki smiled and looked up to her boyfriend. She could tell it was going to be a fun year, a bumpy one, but a fun one. And she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

00000000

 **AHHH okay here's the next chapter of kiyoko, I wanted to change from uraraka to todoroki because I said so, and we will have much more uraraka action later, so don't worry! Well, review what you want to see in future chapters. Bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days into their new year at UA high and Izuki still couldn't control One for All. She decided to go to the beach and try to train her body. She looked at the water, letting it nip at her toes. She activates instructions.

"How do I control one for all, quirk?"

Images flashed through her mind but just one she remembered. The water.

She imagined herself as a sandcastle and the water as one for all, if a tidal wave comes towards the shore, then it will destroy the sandcastle. But if it comes in small little waves, then it will just chip a bit of the castle.

"that's it! Thank you quirk."

She focuses on one for all, calling it in her arm. She looks at a cliff aiming her arm at it. She tries to restrain it so it wouldn't destroy her arm and send her flying into the ocean. She tries to calm it to 5 percent. She punches the air, sending waves of pressured air at the rock. A crater formed. Izuki looked at her arm. A bit of bruising is starting to form, but she can handle that. She smiled. She did damage without damaging herself.

Then she heard footsteps from some wooden stairs leading to the beach. She looked. It was Bakugou. He looked at her, both wearing a similar confused look.

" Kiyoko?"

"Kacchan? What are you doing here?"

"Ever since this place was cleaned up, I come to the ocean shore to think. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm training, I don't want to break my arms anymore."

"How is it going then?" he says while walking towards her.

She points at the crater in the cliff. "it's a start."

He looks at her dumbfounded. "you did that?"

She nods her head.

He grinned at her. "let's spar then."

"Kacchan, I'm not ready for that yet. I just learned how to use it without breaking my arm, but it takes a lot of restraint. Just give me a few weeks."

"No dice. I need to see this control in action."

"just, don't go crazy, if I do break my arm, it will take an hour to get to the hospital."

He rolled his eyes. "whatever. Just hit me with a punch."

She smiled me holds out her fist. "5 percent Detroit smash!" she punches the air once again and the pressured air goes flying towards Bakugou. He wasn't ready for the hit and he goes flying back and skids on his rear end.

"that was 5 percent of you power?! God damn!"

She giggles. "I want to go home and get ready before school starts."

"Let me walk home with you."

She nods her head up and down, excited. Bakugou smirks and hops up from the ground. He takes her hand starts to walk in the direction of their home.

000000

When they enter the school grounds, it's surrounded by paparizi. Bakugou protects her, with her being camera shy and such. She didn't think much of it.

She gets to class holding Bakugou's hand. She looks around blushing, people are gawking at them, some having a disappointed expression at izuki.

"you guys are dating?!" kiminari exclaims. "when, what?! Last time I saw you two together was when he was trying to kill you."

She blushes more. "we've been dating for over a year. We just had an argument yesterday."

"you deserve better." todoroki says to her while walking to his desk.

She could feel Bakugou's hands crackling so she let go of his hand. "that's not very nice todoroki. I'm happy, and that's all that matters."

"Stockholm syndrome." He says casually and looks down at his desk feeling ashamed of what he said to her.

Her face turned shocked. And so sad. She locked her fingers together in front of her and she just stared at them.

"izuki…" Iida said calmly. He wasn't good at calming people down, but he would try for his first female friend. "are you alright?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and smiles at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "of course I'm fine." She skipped to her chair, quickly wiping away a stray tear. Why does everyone think she has Stockholm syndrome?

Bakugou sat in his chair and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

"are you okay?"

She nods her head. "I'm fine. It just surprised me."

"you still don't think that you do have?…"

"no, I don't. I trust you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kacchan."

Then mr. Aizawa entered the classroom and took attendance.

"we need a class president. Just do it someway."

Iida stands up immediately. "we should have a ballot so we can vote!"

"wouldn't people just vote for themselves?" someone says.

"yes, and if someone gets more then theirs, then that means that people trust them."

Then the schools alarm went off. Aizawa turns alert. That was the first for many. They usually see him acting dead inside. He starts yelling urgently.

"everyone get out of the building! Anyway possible, do it!"

People start running towards the door and kick it open. Crowds of people are outside, running towards the exit. Izuki stays in the classroom, looking out the window. She focuses on something.

"the press… it's just the press!"

She runs out of the class and activates her quirk. She looks around and sees a few walls.

"let's try this." She activates one for all in her legs and uses 5 percent of it to jump to a wall, then she bounced to the other wall on the other side of this slim hallway, finally reaching the exit sign, she lands gently on it. Her legs are aching but that doesn't matter.

"everyone!" izuki screams on the top of her lungs. "it's just the press! No villain attacked the school! Calm down and exit the school like civilized people! We are UA afterall!"

People seemed to calm down because of that. She looked down and realized that she had no way down. She carefully sat down on the ledge and waited patiently for a hero or someone to help her down.

"izuki!" uraraka called up to her. Izuki waved at her. "can you not get down."

"nope, my quirk is running out of ideas too."

"use the same way you got down!"

"I already overexterted myself to get up here, I'll break my leg if I try to get down that way."

"I'll catch you!"

Izuki's sweat dropped. "uraraka, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just wait to Kacchan or allmight to get me."

"aww come on! It's not like I would let my future wife die on me!"

"she's my god damn girlfriend. Back off."

"I'm still gonna try to take her from you."

"not gonna happen. Kiyoko, jump, I'll catch you."

"bullshit!" uraraka exclaimed. "I got here first. I get to catch her."

"fuck no, she's my fucking girlfriend."

"well, I'm her future wife!"

They started going back and forth arguing about who was going to catch her. They didn't notice todoroki walking towards the scene. He didn't say a word, just gestured that he was going to catch her. She gave him a look of untrustworthyness. He mouthed I'm sorry. She sighed and pushed off the ledge. Bakugou looked at her and his eyes read fear. She squeaked in fear then strong hands caught her. She looked and smiled at todoroki.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." he set her down and started walking away. "and good job calming down the crowd, even aizawa didn't notice the press."

"thanks, it was really nothing. And I'm not mad about what you said to me, I can't hold grudges."

He smiled a little to himself and walked out. She looked to Bakugou and grabbed his hand and walked towards the exit.

00000

Eventually everyone goes back to their classrooms once the press was dealt with. Aizawa set up a voting ballot and soon the votes were counted and presented on the screen.

"with 10 votes, izuki midoriya is class president."

Izuki jumped and squeaked. "t-ten?! I can't be class president, I'm not fit for that. I um, ahh!"

"what you did to calm down the crowd was very hero worthy. I'm very proud of you." aizawa said. The class started cheering. Izuki blushed and looked down. She hated talking in front of class. "and second and third place are tied, momo and Iida come up here and do rock paper scissors or something."

They both do rock paper scissors and Iida wins. So therefore, he is vice president.

"okay, now, I'm going to try to get some sleep. Go to lunch."

Momo stands up, "but sir, the lunch bell hasn't rung."

He holds up his hand and then right then and there the hell chimes. There are a few impressed and surprised faces, but soon the class files out to go to lunch.

Izuki goes to Bakugou and walked with him to lunch. Uraraka grabs her other hand and she blushed madly.

00000

Izuki got her lunch and looked for a place to sit. Kiminari waved his hand to sit with him. She smiled at walked towards his table. At his table was kirishima, uraraka, bakugou, mina, Iida and momo. She takes her seat by kirishima and Bakugou.

They all start chatting happily. Then mina starts asking personal questions about everyone's quirk and of course she starts asking izuki first.

"so izuki, what are your 2 quirks?"

She starts to sweat nervously. "well, my first one is just a really strong strength enhancing quirk. I wasn't allowed to use it as a child, for the fear of children's lives and it hurt myself everytime I tried to use it."

"but Bakugou didn't know about it.." kiminari added.

"yeah, I had to keep it a secret, my mother and teachers said so."

"What about your second quirk?" mina asked.

"it's called instructions. And I found out i had this just a few months ago. This quirk is pretty easy to control. I look at someone while activating my quirk and I know what their quirks are, weaknesses, strengths, how to beat them, important things they've done or experienced and items I can use around me in that situation light up blue so I know what to do with them."

"do it on me!" mina said a little too excited.

Bakugou growled under his breath. "she's not some god damn toy, idiots."

"you asked me to do it in you when you find out."

"that's different, I needed to see it in action. I'm your boyfriend, I have a right to know."

Izuki rolled her eyes. "I would love to use my quirk on you." She activated her quirk. "mina ashido, quirk acid. You actually have no idea why you look like an alien, but you don't mind it. Your weaknesses is long ranged attacks, but you've trained so you can dodge by sliding on the ground with your acid. Your trying to train yourself so you can fire your acid. That's all I'm exposing about you mina. Or else people are going to easily beat you in a fight."

Mina looked down and rubbed the back of her head.

Then the class of 1B came over to izuki.

"that is a nice quirk you got there, shorty."

Izuki shakes off the insult, she didn't care honestly. "oh, thanks."

"I was being sarcastic. You just wanted teachers and heroes to recognize you can your class. You are nothing but a show off."

Izuki looks down, offended.

"Hey that's not true!" Iida shouted. He started waving his hands around.

Bakugou stands up, furious. "who are you to tell her that dumbass?!"

"I am monoma. Neito monoma. My friends call me neito. But you can call me monoma."

Then a giant hand wraps around him and pulls him away from their table. She smiles at everyone apologetically.

"I'm so sorry about him. He's mad he didn't make into the main hero course. I'm kendo. I don't want any bad blood between our classes, so just forget about this okay?"

Izuki looks up at kendo and nods her head.

"thank you, kendo. I appreciate that."

"I should be thanking you. And despite what monoma said, I'm really proud of what you did earlier today. To be honest I thought it was a villain attack. I had no idea it was just the press. It makes sense why you were put into class 1A." She looked at the table who were still very tense at monoma's harsh words. "you guys are very protective over this girl. You've only known her for a week. I'm confused."

"she's the precious class president." uraraka said while walking towards their table. "of course we have to protect her" her face turned dark for a brief moment. "At all costs."

Izuki blushed and covered her face. "Ahh! You don't need to do that!"

"Of course we do, you are just begging to be protected!" mina pitches in.

Izuki crosses her arms across her chest and pouted her lip. "Hmph."

"You see! This is what we are protecting, this adorable face!"

"For once in my life, gravity bitch, i agree with you." Bakugou says while wrapping an arm around izuki's waist.

"I finally like you!" uraraka said while twirling around the table.

"damn right you do! What's not to like about the great Bakugou!"

Uraraka stops twirling and glares at him. "and I'm back to hating you."

"you fucking-" before he said his cruel words the uraraka, izuki kissed him to make him stop. And it worked. He basically melted under her touch. She released and smiled at him. "you idiot."

She smiled brightly at him. "I know,"

"why did you?"

"like I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend." She said with a wide grin. She was quoting something he once said and he knew it. "and I needed to stop you before your wrath got out of hand."

"gravity bitch deserved it." He growled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at him. She looked at her table and saw Uraraka glaring daggers at Bakugou.

"You guys seem very happy." momo says.

"Yeah it's just like fire and ice. Bakugou is always so angry and Izuki is so happy and she can cancel out his angriness."

"You guys are all assholes!" Bakugou yells, hands crackling.

"No their not. You just have a tough outer layer."

"I think Izuki has three quirks." kirishima says.

"Huh?" izuki says tilting her head.

"Yeah, the quirk to calm down the angriest of people."

Izuki blushed and covered her hands with her face.

The rest of the day flew by. Izuki got recognized by quite a bit of teachers and students, which she just blushed and smiled. She loved her class and everything about UA.

 **OMG guys im so sorry i haven't uploaded in forever! My computer broke and my phone did as well. My phone is still broken, but I got a new computer. I will try my best to upload more, but thank you all for reading love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Izuki got ready for school and then there was a knock on the front door. She figured it was bakugou, she rushed downstairs and kissed her mother goodbye. She opened the door and it was wasn't bakugou.

"Todoroki? What are you doing here?"

"It's not just me, the others are hiding."

"Why?"

"Because Bakugou might come to pick you up at any second and they don't want to see his wrath. I'm personally not afraid of his hot-headed ass, so I don't personally care."

She smiled. "So why are you guys here, I guess?"

"I don't know, we kinda felt like walking to school with you."

"How did you guys know my address?" Izuki asked.

Ochaco came out of a bush, blushing "I followed you home."

Izuki rolled her eyes. "That's kinda creepy, you could have just asked." She said giggling.

Then Bakugou came to her door. He looked and saw 8 kids at Izuki's door (Mina, Asui, Iida, Ochaco, Denki, Kirishima, Todoroki, Momo.)

"What the hell are all of you doing at Izuki's house you fucking creeps?!"

"Kacchan, they are walking to school with me," Izuki says skipping to his side. Bakugou rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and walked away, dragging Izuki along. Everyone gushed at how soft Bakugou is for Izuki. Izuki caught up to Bakugou and motioned for everyone to follow too. They all ran towards her and ochaco grabbed onto her other hand. Izuki blushed but didn't retract. Ochaco beamed happily the whole walk to school.

"I wonder what we are doing." Izuki says.

"Training dumbass," Bakugou says.

"Oh wow, I had no idea," Izuki says sarcastically back. "I wonder what kind of training we are going to do."

"You don't even care that he called you a dumbass?" Iida questioned.

"Happens too often to care anymore," Izuki says casually. Everyone looks at her dumbfounded. She realized her mistake. "Not like that! I know Bakugou didn't mean it, he was being sarcastic! That's why I was being sarcastic back!"

"Jesus Christ Kiyoko," Bakugou says, pinching his nose.

"What?" she asks innocently while tilting her head sideways.

"You keep making it seem like I'm fucking abusive."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Denki and Todoroki say at the same time. They look at each other, surprised that they were thinking the same thing.

"We aren't starting this again?" Iida asks. "Guys, saying that hurts Izuki's feelings. I know that you are just concerned for her, but she has told up multiple times that she is okay, and happy in her relationship. So if you guys cou-"

"Thank you, Iida, but I'm okay, it's doesn't faze me anymore either."

"A lot of things don't faze you anymore do they?" Bakugou steps in.

Izuki shrugs. "Guess so." She then shakes her head to snap herself out of her sad trance. "Anyways, today shouldn't start in a bad way." She smiles and looks at everyone. "Who's ready to train?!"

They pump their hands in the air and start to run towards the school. Izuki lets go of Bakugou's hand and run with the rest of her friends. Todoroki and Bakugou are the only ones who didn't run away.

"I see that you have taken an interest in Kiyoko,"

"Yep," Todoroki said straight up. He couldn't deny it. He didn't know how he caught feelings so fast, but they were there.

"Stay the fuck away from her," Bakugou growls at him. "She is mine."

"How long will it be until that statement is just a dream? A distant thought?"

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"It's not just me who has taken an interest in her. She's mysterious, adorable, and driven. Good luck keeping that triple threat to yourself."

And with that Todoroki walked in the gates of the school, leaving behind a fuming, jealous, and somewhat afraid Bakugou.

00000000000

"Today we are training at a facility outside of school. It's your decision to wear your hero costume or not. If you aren't wearing your costume then get changed into gym clothes. Meet at the bus at the front of the school when you are done."

Izuki grabbed her backpack and headed for the bathroom. Everyone else were pretty much wearing their hero costumes, Izuki felt a bit left out.

"Damn you bakugou," Izuki grumbled when she saw everyone else wearing their cool costumes.

"Everything okay Izuki?" Todoroki asked while walking towards the buses with her.

"Oh yeah, nothing's wrong" Izuki flashed a smile his way and looked back down at the ground. "I just kinda wish I could wear a hero costume to the training facility, like everyone else. It's just me feeling jealous, nothing big or important I swear."

Bakugou finished putting on his hero costume and see's Izuki talking with Todoroki.

"I can't leave her alone for one second before that bastard wants to snatch her from me." Bakugou comes up to her. Slings her over his shoulder and walks away from todoroki. She squealed and gave up trying to fight his grasp.

They made it to the bus and Iida was talking about the order of the bus. Bakugou carefully set Izuki down and she looked at him and pouted. Bakugou squished her cheeks.

"Izuki!" Iida called. "What do you think the bus order should be? As class vice president I think we should be ordered by number of seats, because it will be more efficient and organized, but you get the final call because you are president."

Izuki wasn't used to having authority, she was usually told what to do. "Umm, well, I think that would be efficient, but having people sit where they want makes them more comfortable and relaxed, so I would say, people can sit where they want, but we have to take attendance before we leave, so we don't forget anyone."

Iida seemed disappointed that his idea didn't work, but he wasn't opposed to Izuki's idea. He nodded in approval and yelled at everyone to get on the bus.

"Izuki, sit by me!" ochaco says waving her hand at an empty seat next to her. She was about to sit next to Ochaco before Bakugou grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from her. Then todoroki grabbed her other wrist, it was cold.

"She isn't your property. She also isn't a rag doll." Todoroki's voice was cold and dark.

"I'm going to sit by Mina and Kirishima," Izuki said quietly, pulling her hands out of the boy's grasp. She walked up to the empty space in between and both students looked up at her. "Umm, is this seat taken?"

Kirishima looked dumbfounded, his mouth dropped open. Mina smiled and pat the seat. "Yeah, no problem"

Izuki sat down and thanked Mina.

"I thought you would sit next to your boyfriend."

"I did, but he has been in a bad mood today, so I at somewhere else." She looks at her boyfriend and he glared at her. She mouthed I'm sorry and his expression softened somewhat. He nodded his head and looked away.

000000000

Soon, they took attendance and started to drive away from UA.

A little after they started driving, they got onto the conversation of quirks.

"Say, Izuki, your quirk is very similar to All Mights," Asui said

Panic flashed into her eyes for a moment before she composed herself. "You think so?"

"Yeah, the only difference is he doesn't hurt himself when he uses his."

"She's learned to control it better now. Remember at that security breach we had yesterday? She got on the top of the sign using her quirk!" Ochaco defended her.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. How did you learn to control it?" Mina asked.

"Ummm, well, I was at the beach training early in the morning, trying to figure out how to control my quirk, when I used instructions to give me direction. It imagined me as a sandcastle, my quirk as the ocean if a huge wave of water comes at the sandcastle it breaks, but if it comes in a little wave, it will do little to nothing. So due to that analogy, I figured out how to use my quirk at 5%."

"5%?!" everyone shouted. Izuki flinched and nodded her head.

"I still have a long way to go if I want to be a hero, but I'm sure I'll succeed if I keep training."

"My quirk is already perfect." Bakugou flexed.

"Then why the hell are you here?" todoroki snapped.

Some people snicker at the comment.

"I don't think you are gonna become a hero," Asui said out of the blue.

Bakugou's hands started to crackle. "Why the hell not?! I'm the ablest out of all you extras! I placed first on the UA entrance exam! What do you have under your belt frog girl?"

"Respect," she says looking him right in the eye. "You can't be a hero with your attitude. Heroes are reassuring, kind people. Your attitude is villain like. I wouldn't be surprised if you were-"

"We're here!" Izuki shouted. "Enough fighting, please. We should learn to appreciate everyone's attitude, whether or not you like them. And don't" she looks at Bakugou. "Put anyone down because you had a success they didn't" Bakugou looked guilty. He looked at the ground in shame.

"I apologize Bakugou. I got carried away and said some things I'm not proud of" Asui said bowing her head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bakugou got out of the bus, grabbing Izuki's hand in the process. When they got out of the bus Izuki gasped.

"USJ?! Kacchan, Kacchan! We are training at USJ!"

"I see that," Bakugou says, smirking ever so slightly.

"Aren't you excited?! Wait, if we are training at USJ, then maybe.."

"Welcome class 1A.," 13 says walking out of the building.

"I knew it! Kacchan look it's 13!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes while giving Izuki's hand a gentle squeeze. Izuki noticed and quickly kissed his cheek. A blush crept upon his face, but he hid it well.

00000

13 explained everything they were going to do at USJ, rescue training in different climates/disasters. He also explained that quirks can be used to kill, but they should never and always use their quirks for good.

Everyone went inside and looked around. There were a bunch of facilities, one being on fire.

00000

13 was still explaining things to the students when Izuki saw a portal and a guy with a bunch of hands on his body come out of it, along with a bunch of other bad looking people. She quickly tugged on Bakugou's hand and pointed to the portal. Which gathered more attention.

"Is this another test?" one of the students asked.

Izuki and Bakugou tried taking a step forward before Aizawa yelled at them to get back.

"These are real villains! 13, protect the students!"

The fearless teacher was about to spring forward when Izuki stopped him. "But sir, your quirk works more in the element of surprise, one on one fights." she activated her quirk. "Your probability of winning is… oh my god." She read Nomu's quirks.

Aizawa's face didn't falter. "Hero's have more than one trick up their sleeve." then jumped and started fighting the villains.

0000000

 **And another chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this. I'll try my best to write more often. Leave reviews on what you want to add and I'll try my hardest. P.S, I fixed my mistyping of Iida, now that I realize my mistake I feel so stupid. But anyways, love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Byeeeeeeeee**


End file.
